A bloody mission
by Mael
Summary: Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission. Voldemort hat sich mit den stärksten Kreaturen der Nacht verbündet: Vampiren. [CHAPTER 12 is up!] Viel viel Fanart und zwei Protagonisten mit Pflock . Slash (HP/DM)
1. Tapetenhoelle

A bloody mission  
  
Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission.

  
  
**Summary:** Harry ist im Haus der Dursleys nicht mehr sicher, denn Voldemort ist wieder aktiv und hat sich mit den stärksten und unberechenbarsten Kreaturen der Nacht verbündet: Vampiren.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere aus "Harry Potter" gehören J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Warnings:** Es wird slashy zwischen Draco und Harry.  
  
**Anmerkung:** Zeitlich nach dem 4. Band angesiedelt. Sommerferien.   
  
Kapitel 1: Tapetenhölle   
  
"Beeil dich gefälligst!" Harry stöhnte genervt auf. Tante Petunia ging ihm jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde auf die Nerven.   
"Und wenn du mit dieser Tapete endlich fertig wirst, dann mach' im Flur weiter!"  


"Ja, Tante Petunia.", sagte Harry resigniert und machte sich auf, die Tapete weiter von der Wand abzukratzen. Warum mussten die Dursleys auch ausgerechnet in den Sommerferien beschließen, dass man auf der Stelle neue Tapeten bauchte? Das ganze Haus sah aus wie eine Baustelle.

Da Harry kräftig gewachsen war und es geschafft hatte, Dudley zu überholen, durfte er natürlich (fast) alles alleine machen, "weil du jetzt auch oben hinkommst." 

Als er sich gerade mit einem besonders hartnäckigem Stück herumplagte, kam aus der Küche ein entsetzter Aufschrei von Tante Petunia. "Harry, komm sofort hierher und bring das wieder in Ordnung!!!" Oh je, was hatte er jetzt wieder verbrochen? Mit einem letzten Seufzer machte er sich über die Tapeten und Plastikhüllenmüllhalde auf den Weg in Richtung Küche. 

"Nun beeil dich doch!", schrie Tante Petunia. Harry trat eiligst in die Küche und konnte gerade noch einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Dudley, der in dem vergangenen Jahr trotz Diät noch dicker geworden ist (falls das überhaupt noch geht) hatte offensichtlich versucht die Tapete für die Küche mit Tapetenkleister zu bestreichen. Der Kleister haftete perfekt, nur hatte Dudley auch seine Hände mit angekleistert und klebte nun an der Tapete. Als Dudley auch noch sein Gesicht verzog, weil er sich vor dem glibberigen Kleister ekelte, konnte Harry nicht mehr und krümmte sich vor lachen. 

"HARRY!", kreischte Tante Petunia, übertönte Harry's Gelächter und strafte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick. Harry nahm sich zusammen und versuchte nun Dudley von der Tapete zu lösen. Das funktionierte aber nicht, da Dudley schon so gut wie mit der Tapete verwachsen war. Bei seinen verzweifelten Versuchen, Dudley zu befreien, hatte Harry die halbe Tapete wieder runtergerissen. Tante Petunia war auch keine große Hilfe. Sie stand nur da und jammerte.

Das Chaos wurde perfekt, als der heimkehrende Onkel Vernon die Küche betrat und seinen Sohn unter der Tapete begraben fand. Mitsamt Harry, der wie verrückt an Dudley zog.  
"Was um Himmels willen ist denn hier los? HARRY!", rief Onkel Vernon entsetzt, packte ihn und zog ihn von seinem Sohn weg. Dudley wimmerte, denn durch Harrys Befreiungsversuche hatte sich die Tapete nun auch noch an seinem Pullover festgeklebt. Onkel Vernon versuchte nun seinerseits Dudley zu befreien. Die Tapete wurde dabei völlig von der Wand gerissen, nur Dudley klebte immer noch daran fest.

Harry stand nun ein wenig abseits und beobachtete amüsiert wie sich Onkel Vernon mit hoch rotem Kopf und einem Tapetenmesser bewaffnet daran machte, Dudley aus der Tapete zu schneiden. Der hatte die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt und verfolgte damit die Klinge des Messers, die ihn aus dem Schlamassel holen sollte.  
"Ist ja gut, es wird alles wieder gut, mein Dudilein.", beruhigte Tante Petunia den zitternden Jungen und tätschelte ihm tröstend den Kopf.

Onkel Vernon schaffte es schließlich Dudley aus der Tapete zu schälen. Der arme war ganz erschöpft. Er begab sich in sein Zimmer und ruhte sich erst mal aus. Harry ließ inzwischen die Strafpredigt von Onkel Vernon über sich ergehen. Harry wunderte sich, warum er angeschnauzt wurde, er konnte doch überhaupt nichts dafür. Sollte Onkel Vernon doch Dudley anschreien. Oder Tante Petunia. Sie stand schließlich daneben, als ihr Sohn sich in die missliche Lage brachte. 

Als Onkel Vernon gerade am Schluss seiner Predigt ankam, schnellte von der offenen Terrassentür eine Katze herein und kratze Onkel Vernon am Fuß. Dieser stieß erschrocken einen Schrei aus und trat nach ihr. Diese aber ging in Deckung und schaute Onkel Vernon mit strafenden Blick böse an.

"Was zum...", begann Onkel Vernon wütend und sah zuerst nach seiner Frau, senkte dann den Blick zu der getigerten Katze und drehte sich dann zu seinem Neffen um.   
"DU!" Er deutete mit seinem Wurstfingern auf Harry. "Bring sofort dieses Vieh hier raus." Der Junge zog eine Augenbraue mit fragender Gestik nach oben.  
"SOFORT!", kreischte Onkel Vernon hysterisch und fuchtelte dabei mit seinen Händen herum. Harry verdrehte kurz seine Augen, gehorchte aber. Wieviel musste er sich eigentlich noch gefallen lassen? Doch plötzlich sah er etwas, das ihm ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte: Die Katze hatte gezwinkert!

Schnell nahm er das Tier auf den Arm und trug es hinaus in den Garten. Er wollte schließlich nicht riskieren noch einmal von Onkel Vernon angeschnauzt zu werden. Draußen sah er sich die Katze genauer an. Sie sah eingentlich wie eine normale Katze aus, nur konnten normale Katze nicht zwinkern.  
Plötzlich glühten die gelben Katzenaugen auf und dicker Nebel umhüllte sie. Harry war zwar mit vielen seltsamen Dingen vertraut - er war schließlich ein Zauberer - aber damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Der Nebel löste sich allmählich auf und vor Harry, der sich völlig fassungslos ins Gras hatte fallen lassen, stand Professor McGonagall!

Sie wirkte gehetzt und fing auch schon an zu reden: "Mister Potter, was um Himmelswillen ist bei Ihnen zu Hause eigentlich los?! Aber ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich mit Ihnen über Ihre häuslichen Probleme zu unterhalten. Sie müssen sich verstecken. Der dunkle Lord ist äußerst aktiv. Wenn wir Pech haben, findet er sie bald. Professor Dumbledore hat auch schon ein geeignetes Versteck gefunden. Sie werden den Rest der Ferien im Ferienhaus der Malfoys verbringen. Dort wird er Sie nämlich erst gar nicht vermuten. Die Malfoys haben wir mit einem Zauber belegt, sie werden nichts merken."  
"Bei den Malfoys?", Harry sah Professor McGonagall entsetzt an.   
"Ja Mister Potter, für Fragen haben wir nun wirklich keine Zeit. Packen sie ihre Sachen, wir müssen sofort los!"   
"Aber...", weiter kam Harry nicht. Professor McGonagall schleifte Harry zurück ins Haus. "Verlieren Sie keine Zeit, Mister Potter. Ich werde mich um Ihre Familie kümmern", sagte sie atemlos und verschwand im Chaos, das in der Küche herrschte.

Harry sprang durch die Küche, vorbei an den verdutzten Dursleys sowie Professor McGonagall und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Flur um Leitern und Tapetenrollen herum. Er hetzte die Treppen hinauf zu seinem Zimmer und begann hastig seinen Koffer zu packen. Das Gröbste hatte er sehr bald hineingestopft. Den Rest seiner Sachen nahm er in die Hand. Gerade als er sich durch die Tür drücken wollte, viel sein Blick auf das Bild, dass er sich auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Man sah darauf Hermine und seinen Freund Ron, die beide vor Hagids Hütte saßen und lachten. Das Bild war vor einem Jahr aufgenommen worden. Plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Seine Freunde waren in Gefahr. Wenn Voldemort seinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen wollte, würde er sicherlich bei seinen Freunden anfangen zu suchen!

'Was soll ich jetzt nur machen', dachte Harry verzweifelt. Er nahm das Bild, seine Sachen und stürzte die Treppe wieder hinuter. Er hörte wie Professor McGonagall mit seinem Onkel sprach und ihn überzeugte, dass es besser für Harry sei, wenn er auszog. Onkel Vernon zögerte mit seiner Zustimmung. Wenn Harry nicht mehr da war, wer sollte dann das Haus renovieren? Dann würde er wohl oder übel einen Handwerker kommen lassen müssen... Also gut, der Bengel sollte gehen! (Und möglichst nicht wieder kommen)   
Harry wollte Professor McGonagall gerade auf sein Problem aufmerksam machen, als diese ihn am Ärmel aus dem Haus zog und ihm einschärfte er müsse sich beeilen und dürfe keine Sekunde verlieren. Noch bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, verwandelte sie sich wieder in eine Katze und lief davon. Natürlich nicht ohne ihn vorher noch einmal auf seine gefährliche Lage aufmerksam zu machen. Aber jetzt war sie weg. Na toll, wie sollte er jetzt in dieses Malfoy-Haus oder wo auch immer hin kommen? 

Er rannte zurück ins Haus und nahm seinen Sachen an sich. ("Bist du immer noch hier?") Wenn er schon nicht wusste was zu tun war, so wollte er wenigstens aus dieser Tapezierhölle verschwinden. Doch gerade als er sich umständlich aus der Hintertüre zwängen wollte (Tante Petunia verarztete gerade Vernons Bein) tauchte alles in ein schwarzlila Licht und er verlor den Halt unter seinen Füßen.   
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.... 


	2. Ferienvilla

A bloody mission  
  
Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission

  
Disclaimer, Warnings und sonstiges Zeug im 1. Chapter.  
  
Zuerst einmal danke für die Review und an alle die die Geschichte bis jetzt schon gelesen haben. Es wird spannend Leute! Und los gehts:  
  
Kapitel 2: Ferienvilla  
  
Erschrocken blickte er sich um, er war ganz von der Leere um sich herum gefangen. Er verstärkte den Druck auf den Griff des Eulenkäfigs und obwohl er ihn nicht sehen konnte, lag er sicher in seiner Hand. Ein Glück das Hedwig heute Nacht ausgeflogen war und bis jetzt nicht wieder von ihrer Tour zurückgekehrt war. Dabei hätte sich Harry jetzt vielmehr Sorgen um sich selbst als um seine Eule machen sollen. 

Harry konnte schließlich nicht mehr sagen wie lange er in diesem Zustand verweilt hatte. Aber als sich die schwarzlila Leere langsam um ihn zu lichten begann und er mit einem heftigen Ruck auf dem Erdboden auftraf, wusste er zuerst nicht wo er sich befand. Um ihn herum wucherte jede Menge Unkraut in dessen Mitte ein gigantisch großes, jedoch ziemlich heruntergekommenes Gebäude stand, umgeben von einigen Zaubermammutbäumen. Nachdem sich Harry einigermaßen gefasst hatte, glaubte er zu wissen wo er da gelandet war. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, schlug ihm etwas hart auf dem Rücken auf. Als Harry sich umdrehte, erkannte er Malfoy, der mit einer Art Kerzenleuchter nach ihm geworfen hatte. Dazu drehte er sich langsam im Kreis und starrte in den trüben Nachmittagshimmel. Nun hatte Harry absolute Gewissheit wo er sich befand, im Garten der Malfoys, vor deren "prachtvoller" Ferienvilla. Doch warum nur benahm sich Malfoy so komisch? 

Der, jedoch, schien keinerlei Notiz von Harry zu nehmen, denn nun war er eifrigst damit beschäftigt die Regenrinne der "Villa" empor zu klettern. Was hatte dieses Durcheinander zu bedeuten? Normalerweise hätte Malfoy doch längst eine seiner zahlreichen, spöttischen Bemerkungen gemacht oder seinen "achsotollen" Vater herbeigerufen. Waren es die Wirkungen der Zaubersprüche mit denen Professor McGonagall die Malfoys belegt hatte? Harry hoffte inständig, dass sich Dracos Zustand nicht verschlechterte, denn im gegenwärtigen Zustand fand ihn Harry noch erschreckender als wenn er diesen schmierigen, fiesen Jungen verkörperte. Dann stieß Malfoy einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus. Er war von der Regenrinne der Villa gefallen. Ohne nachzudenken schoss Harry los und erreichte die Stelle an der er auf dem feuchten Grasboden lag. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, seine Haare waren von Laub und Erde verschmutzt und sein linkes Bein lag unnatürlich verdreht zum Körper. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, das Malfoy seine blassblauen Lippen bewegte als ob er etwas murmeln würde, jedoch lautlos. Harry sah sich kurz um, doch er sah niemanden sonst auf dem Gelände. Es musste hier doch jemand sein der ihm helfen konnte. 

"Malfoy, hörst du mich?" Harrys Stimme hatte sich auf ein heiseres Flüstern reduziert. Doch Draco gab Harry keinerlei Antwort, stattdessen fing er an zu wimmern. Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter bis er wütend kreischte. Was in aller Welt war nur mit Malfoy geschehen, dass er sich so seltsam benahm? Der Schweiß drang Harry aus allen Poren, als Draco sich schließlich langsam aufrichtete und ihn an der Gurgel packte - den Blick ganz glasig, verschleiert und trübe durch Harrys Körper hindurch gerichtet. Harry fing an zu röcheln, denn unter dem Druck von Dracos schlanken und spitzen, doch gleichzeitig enorm kräftigen Fingern schwand ihm sein Bewusstsein dahin.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war von Malfoy keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Dafür saß ein kleines hässliches Wesen neben ihm und lächelte ihn treu und untergeben an.  
"Dobby!", Harry sah sich verwirrt um. Er lag auf einem großen Himmelbett. "Wo bin ich?", fragte Harry den kleinen Hauselfen.   
"Sie sind in der Ferienvilla der Familie Malfoy." Harrys Blick klärte sich zunehmend und er musste feststellen, dass das gar nicht Dobby war. "Wer bist du?"  
"Maggy, Sir. Maggy hat Sie hereingebracht. Oh, es war so schrecklich unheimlich", jammerte sie. "Sie sind aus einem großen schwarzen Loch gefallen, das sich vor dem Haus aufgetan hatte. Harry Potter, er war bewusstlos und hat gezittert, bekam keine Luft. Maggy hat nicht mehr gewusst, was sie tun sollte." Über ihr Gesicht kullerten große Krokodieltränen, doch sie wischte sie mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung ab und sah Harry an: "Aber nun ist Harry Potter wieder gesund." Harry lächelte den Hauselfen dankbar an, doch er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Trotzdem fragte er: "Woher weisst du wer ich bin?" Argwöhnisch betrachtete er den Hauselfen.   
"Harry Potter ist einzigartig" murmelte sie beschämt und deutete mit ihrer kleinen runzligen Hand auf seine Stirn. Nun gut, das war unumgänglich. Aber was war hier eigentlich los? Musste er jetzt den Rest der Ferien in diesem Irrenhaus verbringen? 

"Maggy, bitte, falls du etwas weißt, was mir hilft, dann, bitte, sag es mir, bitte." bat Harry den Hauselfen.   
"Maggy darf nichts sagen, Sir." sagte sie während sie damit beschäftigt war ihren häßlichen Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten zu schlagen. "Harry Potter darf keine Fragen stellen. Er muss seine Neugier unterdrücken. Sie dürfen nicht die selben Fehler machen wir ihre Freunde, Ron und Hermine, bitte."   
"Was ist mit ihnen. Sag es, rück damit heraus." schrie Harry fast rasend in Sorge um seine Freunde.  
"Harry Potter, Sir..." Harry bekam eine solche Wut auf sie, dass er aufspringen wollte um sie zu würgen, aber sobald er seinen Fuß aus dem Bett auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, durchfuhr ihn ein starker, dumpfer Schmerz gegen den selbst seine Kopfschmerzen nichts waren. Was zum Henker war nun schon wieder los, dachte Harry, als er wieder dazu fähig war einen klaren Gedanken zustande zu bringen. Diese Schmerzen, verdammt!

Harry setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und untersuchte seinen Fuß. "Harry Potter hat sich verletzt!" stellte Maggy fest. Harry konnte nur zustimmend murmeln. Der Schmerz brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. "Sie dürfen sich nicht bewegen. Maggy holt sofort Hilfe." sagte sie und verschwand sofort durch die Tür. Harry wollte ihr noch zurufen, dass es nicht nötig sei, schließlich hatte er schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Aber Maggy war schon außer Reichweite. Harry überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Dann kam ihm die Idee, dass es jetzt eine wunderbare Gelegenheit zur Flucht wäre. Er schleppte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zur Tür. Gerade als er sie öffnen wollte, hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang.

Fieberhaft überlegte er was er nun tun sollte. Instinktiv suchte er das Zimmer nach einem geeigneten Versteck ab. Leider gab es in diesem Zimmer nicht viel was ihm Schutz gewährt hätte. Um unter das Himmelbett zu kriechen war es schon zu spät, zumal er ja nicht davon ausgehen konnte, dass es genügend Platz bot. Kurzerhand zückte er seinen Zauberstab und huschte hinter die Tür die noch einen spaltbreit offen stand. Die Sekunden in denen sich die Türklinke hinunterbewegte, schienen Minuten zu dauern. Es war die Ungewissheit die Harry wie Espenlaub zittern ließ. Im selben Moment begann seine Narbe zu brennen. Durch einen Tränenschleier konnte er eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt ausmachen.

Sie ging in die Mitte des Raumes und blieb abrupt stehen. Es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor in der seine Narbe brannte und das Wesen, das anscheinend der Ursprung seiner Pein war, seine Hand hob und die Kapuze zurückzog. Als Harry blondes Haar entdeckt verpuffte der Schmerz, einzig und allein blieb das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Fuß. Er konnte es kaum glauben, war das eben etwa alles Einbildung gewesen? Anscheinend war seine Fantasie mit ihm durchgegangen, den ein Malfoy konnte doch nicht, es war doch nicht möglich und ... überhaupt!  
Harrys Fuß hielt das Stehen nicht mehr lange aus, also versuchte er sich mit seinen Händen an dem Möbelstück neben ihm abzustützen, was sich als großer Fehler erwies. Das Regal kippte durch die mehr oder weniger leichte Berührung und kam lautstark auf den Boden auf. Die Gestalt wirbelte herum und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Es waren graue Augen. Weit aufgerissene und verängstigte Augen. Dracos Augen. Und sie waren mit Tränen gefüllt, die sich lautlos ihren Weg auf Dracos blassem Gesicht bahnten. Harry schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr und dabei hatte dieser Tag doch so gewöhnlich angefangen. Konnte Draco ihn nun wahrnehmen oder war das eine einseitige Sache? Doch so wie es jetzt aussah wusste Draco ziemlich genau, dass er nicht allein war.  
"Potter?", stammelte Draco. "Ich, ich wurde gerade, wurde..." Draco hielt inne und überlegte eine Weile, dann schob er langsam den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und entblößte damit seinen blutüberströmten Unterarm, auf dem das dunkle Mal thronte. Harry zog zischend Luft ein und seine Narbe schmerzte kurz auf. 'Malfoy ist ein Todesser'.  
"Sie...sie haben mich...gezwungen.", würgte Draco hervor, dann sackte er auf seine Knie ab und vergrub den Kopf in seinem Schoß. Harry konnte nur noch das, durch den Stoff, gedämpfte Weinen hören und, dass Draco zitterte. 

  
  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...  
  
***********  
Draco so gut? Vielleicht zu OOC? Meine Güte, ist das schwer Draco richtig darzustellen. Ich meine so, dass ihn alle mögen. Das ist immer so eine Sache. Eigentlich bin ich ja für den arroganten, coolen und durch nichts aus der Fassung zubringenden Draco. Aber das wird schon noch. *hoff*  
  
Mael  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Review-Hilferuf* 


	3. Schande

A bloody mission  
  
Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission

  
  
@Jacky: Hey, du hast recht! Das Teil ist auf dem Unterarm. Verflucht, dass das ausgerechnet mir passiert. Aber jetzt wo du es schreibst, ist mir das auch ins Auge gesprungen. (Habs dir zu Ehren geändert)  
  
@Maxine & Zissy: Schön das euch die Hektik im ersten und zweiten Teil aufgefallen ist ~_^. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, die Story zieht sich noch, auf jeden Fall, soweit ich das empfinde.  
  
Danke euch allen, baut wahnsinnig auf, wenn man heimkommt, (nach einem idiotischen Tag), und sieht, dass man nicht alles umsonst schreibt (Tut man ja eh nie, hat ja immer noch sich, ich weiß, ich weiß...) *knuddel*  
  
Kapitel 3: Schande

Harry stand machtlos neben Draco und wusste einfach nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Abgesehen davon konnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Und sie waren noch nicht sicher. Er musste sich und Malfoy hier raus bringen. Professor McGonagalls Zauber war so ziemlich daneben gegangen. Warum half ihnen denn niemand? Irgendwer.  
Irgendwer, nur nicht Mr. Malfoy! Es war eindeutig seine Stimme, die Maggy entnervt anschrie, warum sie ihn störe. Sie mussten von hier verschwinden - sofort! Er versuchte den immer noch schluchzend und zitternd auf dem Boden knienden Draco auf die Beine zu ziehen. Schwerfällig ließ er es zu. Harry kam nicht darum den leeren Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu bemerken.  
"Draco, du musst mir jetzt helfen!", raunte Harry dem jungen Zauberer entgegen. "Sobald wir in Sicherheit sind, suchen wir jemanden, der sich mit dem dunklen Mal auskennt, am Besten versuchen wir auf irgendeinem Weg zu Dumbledore zu gelangen. Er könnte dir bestimmt helfen." Malfoy schien sich dank Harrys Zuversicht wieder einigermaßen gefasst zu haben. "Ggguutt," stammelte er und es kehrte wieder Leben in ihn, "wir mmüsssen durch diiee Tüür uund dannn diie Wendeltreeeppe hinunteer inss Parterre. Voon dorrt aus können wir durch deen Dienstbotenausgang ins FFreie." Harry überlegte nicht lange. "Du musst mir jetzt helfen.", wies er ihn an. Draco stützte ihn und zog Harry mit sich zur Tür hinaus, die Wendeltreppe hinunter, bis sie schließlich vor einem kleinen Türchen standen. Harry drückte die Klinke abwärts, doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Hinter ihnen ertönten Schritte auf dem Parkett und von fern her war Maggys Stimme klar und deutlich zu vernehmen. Sie schien zu denken, dass sich Harry immer noch im Bett befand. "Harry Potter Sir, ich habe Ihnen jemanden mitgebracht, der Ihnen helfen kann!" Noch war nichts verloren. Aber da war noch eine Stimme zu hören. Dessen Stimme, die für Malfoys Zustand verantwortlich war. Draco wurde panisch. "Nur nicht mein Vater, nur nicht mein Vater, ich will hier raus!" keuchte er verzweifelt. Doch dann erhellte sich seine Miene. "Nach vorne, zum Portal. Schnell." Er packte Harry und steuerte einen dunkeln Gang an, der so niedrig war, dass sie bestimmt durchkrabbeln mussten. 

Fast wäre Harry in ihn gehumpelt, denn Draco blieb plötzlich stehen und drehte sich um. Er folgte Dracos apathischem Blick und bemerkte gerade noch, dass die Wendeltreppe bebte. Schon stand ein Mann mit wirrem, blonden Haar vor ihnen. An seinem Hals waren noch frische Kratzspuren.  
Sein eisiger, kaltherziger Blick schien Harry fast zu durchbohren. "Wen haben wir den da? Potter. Mit meinem Sohn." Er blickte Draco abschätzend an. "Draco, geh auf dein Zimmer. Ich und Mr. Potter haben etwas zu..." er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, "besprechen". Er lächelte gehässig.  
Es dauerte bis er sagte: "Nein Vater."  
"Wie schön, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, widersetzt sich mir." Er sagte es nicht ohne einen gewissen ironischen Unterton. "Draco, geh!"  
"Nein Vater!", antwortete er mit dünner Stimme.   
"Draco, du weisst, dass ich dich liebe, geh jetzt!", forderte er geduldig.  
Draco verstärkte den Druck auf Harrys Hand. Mit Stirnrunzeln beobachtete es Mr. Malfoy. Seine beherrschte Fassade bröckelte.  
"Mein Sohn, du widerst mich an." zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. Er schnellte vor, packte Draco und drückte ihn auf den Boden. Harry lehnte sich an die kalte Steinmauer hinter sich. Ungläubig sah er zu wie Mr. Malfoy immer und immer wieder auf seinen Sohn eintrat. Auf Draco; Der versuchte zu schweigen und nicht weinen wollte. 'Er ist immer noch ein Malfoy', dachte Harry, 'und der Freund meines Feindes ist immer noch mein Feind.' Er griff nicht ein, sondern schloss seine Augen, dennoch glaubte er Dracos Blicke zu spüren, die ihn in stummer Hilflosigkeit anstarrten. Er ließ sich an der Steinmauer zu Boden gleiten. Er wollte seinen Verstand einsperren, ihn vor diesen schmerzenden Sinneswahnnehmungen schützen.  
"Hilf mir." Es war Draco.  
"Wie tief bist du gesunken.", dröhnte Mr. Malfoy. Dann herrschte Stille, sowohl von Draco wie auch seinem Vater.

"Du kommst mit mir." Harry wurde von ihm hochgerissen. Und als er seine Augen vor Schreck öffnete, sah er in die herzlos flackernden seines Gegenübers. Wie vollkommen anders im Gegensatz zu Dracos sie doch schienen. Bei Merlin, er hasste diesen Mann. Er schleifte ihn hinter sich her, denn Harry war außer Stande richtig zu gehen. Sein Bein tat weh, doch viel größer war seine Qual, die ihm durch Dracos leblosen Anblick bereitet wurde. Warum hatte Draco sich nicht gewehrt, und warum nur hatte er nicht eingegriffen. 

"Na? Wie fühlen wir uns?" Harry schlug mit dem Kopf dumpf auf einem Teppich auf. Sie befanden sich in einer Bibliothek. Mr. Malfoy hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und wendete sein Gesicht, mit einer Hand um sein Kiefer gekrallt, im schwummrigen Licht des Kaminfeuers um ihn von allen Seiten zu begutachten.  
"Mein Sohn hat einen Narren an dir gefressen Potter, wusstest du das?", nachdenklich legte er sein Gesicht schief, "Ich auch nicht.", gab er dann zu, stand auf und setzte sich in einen nahegelegen Sessel. "Wie eine Maus in der Falle, Potter, gefällt dir das?" Er grinste höhnisch. Harry sagte kein Wort. In was hatte ihn Professor McGonagall nur hineingeritten. Von wegen 'sicherer'.  
"Glaub ja nicht, du kommst heil hier raus. Das wäre töricht von dir." Er überschlug seine Beine in einer so arroganten Weise, wie es wirklich nur ein Malfoy hinbekam. "Weisst du, auf diesen Moment habe ich gewartet und es fühlt sich fast noch besser an als ich es mir erträumt hatte. Ich kann dich vielleicht nicht töten, aber..." Er erhob sich und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe, die er trug. "...aber ich kann dir Schmerzen zufügen. Vielleicht habe ich ja bereits damit begonnen. Was glaubst du?" Er ließ den Zauberstab sanft über Harrys gebrochenes Bein streifen. "Wie war es für dich als ich das mit Draco vorher gemacht habe?" Harry versuchte ihn zu überhören. Er starrte auf die offene Tür. Draco lehnte darin. Er hatte eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn und hielt sich mit einem Arm den Bauch. Er stand da und lächelte ihn an. 'Es wird alles gut' bedeutete dieses Lächeln. zumindest empfand das Harry so. Er lächelte zurück.  
"Ah!" Mr. Malfoy hatte nun auch entdeckt wer in die Runde gestoßen war. "Mein Sohn, du kommst mir wirklich gelegen." Dracos Lächeln gefror. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich. Er war seinem Vater ausgeliefert. Er rannte weg, oder besser: Er wollte wegrennen.   
"Imperius" donnerte sein Vater. 

"Komm her, mein Junge." Draco tat wie ihm befohlen. Er betrat den Raum und kam näher bis er vor seinem Vater stehen blieb und ihn treu ergeben anblickte. Harry sah noch mehr Verletzungen an Dracos Körper. Und es tat ihm tatsächlich weh...

Irgendwas musste er verpasst haben, als er Draco angesehen hatte, denn plötzlich wurde ihm ein Zauberstab unter die Nase gehalten. Dracos Zauberstab. Sein Vater hatte ihn ihm gegeben. ‚Wehr dich dagegen', dachte Harry. ‚Malfoy wehr dich endlich', doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Crucio", formten Dracos blutverschmierten Lippen stattdessen. Harry spürte einen zerreißenden Schmerz, der sich von seinem Bein durch den ganzen Körper zog. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, der Schmerz raubte ihm fast die Sinne. ‚Nein, ich darf nicht aufgeben' dachte mit dem letzten Rest Verstand der ihm geblieben war und versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Dass Draco Tränen in den Augen hatte, war das Letzte was er für diesen Tag sah.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...


	4. Gespraeche

A bloody mission

Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission

Kapitel 4: Gespräche (oder: elendes dauer-bla-bla)

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, sah er zuerst alles verschwommen, dann ein paar Gestalten in schwarzen Roben.  
"Harry ist wach, kommen sie Professor."   
Dumbledore! Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu. Er half Harry auf die Füße und aus den Augenwinkeln erkannt er, dass sich Snape um den ohnmächtigen Draco kümmerte. Verwirrt, das war er. Dumbledore stützte ihn, sein Bein schmerzte.   
"Professor Dumbledore, was geht hier vor? Wieso bin ich hier... und sie auch?"  
"Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte," meinte Dumbledore "eigentlich Glück im Unglück. Es tut mir leid Harry, ich dachte wirklich du wärst hier gut aufgehoben. Wer konnte schon wissen, dass sie gerade hier ihre Zeremonien durchführen." Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.   
"Wo ist Mr. Malfoy?"   
"Außer Gefecht, wir konnten ihn überraschen. Er wird sich nachher an nichts mehr erinnern können. Ich sollte ihn eigentlich dem Ministerium melden, aber... das wirst du noch sehen."  
"Was werde ich sehen?" Harry hatte langsam die Schnauze von all diesen Heimlichkeiten voll. Er hatte ein Recht darauf aufgeklärt zu werden.  
Dumbledore seufzte. "Es ist besser wenn wir Mr. Malfoy die Erinnerung nehmen, als ihn anzuzeigen. Wir brauchen Draco und dich noch. Es muss alles vertraulich bleiben. Es ist wegen Miss Granger und Mr. Weasly und wegen... Voldemort."  
"Professor *was* ist mit meinen Freunden?   
"Sie können momentan nichts tun, sehr bald aber schon." 

_______________________________  
  
Inzwischen war es dunkel und Harry sowie Draco waren von Snape nach Hogwarts, dem "einzig sicheren Ort", gebacht worden. Dort lagen sie auf ihren Betten im Krankenflügel und hangen stumm ihren Gedanken nach. Draco hatte seit dem Vorfall keine Silbe von sich gegeben. Er wich sogar Harrys Blicken aus. Das ging schon den ganzen Abend so. Sie hatten bis jetzt sowieso noch nicht schlafen können. Außerdem war Harrys Bein gleich bei seinem Eintreffen behandelt worden und es tat noch ein bisschen weh. Nichts im Vergleich eigentlich. Er wusste zwar dass Malfoy ihn nicht mit Absicht gequält hatte, das machte es nicht weniger schmerzhaft doch seelisch leichter erträglich.   
Überhaupt stimmte zwischen ihnen momentan nichts. Aber was dachte er nur. Ihm war nicht wohl. Wahrscheinlich die fast unerträgliche Spannung zwischen Malfoy und ihm.   
  
"Wie konnte Dumbledore das nur zulassen?", fragte Draco plötzlich vorwurfsvoll und nicht ohne Trotz in der Stimme. Er sprach leise und trotzdem verständlich, starrte aber immer noch die gegenüberliegende Wand an. "Was meinst du?"   
Draco lachte kurz auf. "Ich meine, wie konnte er nur zulassen, dass sie mir das antun... .Das ist doch nicht normal, hätte er mich denn nicht schützen sollen?" Draco klang zunehmend verzweifelter.  
Harry verstand und wollte Draco zwar nicht wehtun, doch er wusste nicht was er sonst sagen sollte. "Ich weiß es nicht aber ich... ich denke er hatte seine Gründe." Darauf hin sah ihn der andere Junge nur verächtlich an. "Natürlich verstehst du nichts, Potter", giftete Malfoy Harry an. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn sie dich zu einem Todesser machen!" Harry sah Draco an. Der blasse Junge saß auf seinem Bett und starrte das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm an. "Und jetzt? Was soll ich denn jetzt machen.", schrie er wütend. Draco hatte sich aufgerichtet und blickte hasserfüllt auf Harry.   
  
In diesem Moment kam Professor Dumbledore ins Zimmer. "Ah, es freut mich, dass sie beide wieder wohlauf sind", er lächelte Draco und Harry an. "Ich muss ihnen wohl einiges erklären." Dumbledore setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett und sah den beiden ernst in die Augen. "Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr eure kleinen Streitigkeiten mal vergesst. Ihr müsst zusammen arbeiten, das ist ungeheuer wichtig! Schon wegen Mr. Weasly und Miss Granger..." "Was ist mit Ron und Hermine?" Harry war aufgesprungen und wies Dumbledore flehend darauf hin: "Sie müssen mir endlich sagen, was den beiden passiert ist!"  
"Beruhige dich Harry, ich werde es dir erzählen", der Schulleiter legte beruhigend die Hand auf Harrys Schulter und begann zu erzählen:  
  
"Alles begann nachdem Voldemort seine Macht wiedererlangt hatte. Er ist natürlich auf der Suche nach Verbündeten und er hat sie gefunden. Auf der ganzen Welt verteilt gibt es Wesen, die sich für seine dunklen Pläne einsetzen. Es sind Zauberer, einige sehr starke wohlgemerkt, aber er hat es auch irgendwie geschafft die Untoten auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Ich meine Vampire, Jahrhunderte alte, unsterbliche Wesen der Nacht. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass diese ungeheuere Macht besitzen. Uns ist nur nicht klar, ob die Vampire freiwillig mit Voldemort einen Packt geschlossen haben, oder ob er sie manipuliert hat. Fest steht, sie arbeiten für ihn.

Nun zu Miss Granger und Mr. Weasly. Die beiden wollten in der Winkelgasse ihre Schulbesorgungen zu erledigen. Sie benutzten Flohpulver als Reisemittel aber aus ungeklärten Gründen sind die beiden in der Knockturngasse gelandet. Wir vermuten, dass irgendwer das Flohpulver verhext hat. Jemand der wollte, dass die beiden dort landen. Zeugen haben gesehen, wie die beiden von verhüllten Wesen entführt wurden. Es waren Vampire. Wir wissen nicht wohin sie verschleppt wurden. Wir haben ihre Spur verloren..." Dumbledore unterbrach sich kurz und sah Harry und Draco an. Harry bemerkte, dass der Schulleiter sehr müde aussah und der aufgeweckte Glanz aus seinen Augen war verschwunden.   
"Wir wissen, wo sich das Hauptquartier der Vampire befindet", sprach Dumbledore weiter. "Es liegt in den Karpaten. Ganz in der Nähe der Arbeitstelle von Rons Bruder Charlie. Von ihm haben wir die Informationen."  
"Aber was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?", unterbrach Draco Dumbledore aufgebracht. "Was mit der Granger und dem Weasly ist, das ist mir doch egal!", blaffte er den Schulleiter wütend an.   
"Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht gerade die besten Freunde seid, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Du hast die besten Voraussetzungen, als Spion für uns zu arbeiten. Und Harry ist der zäheste Zauberer den ich kenne. Ihr müsst zusammen herausfinden, was mit den beiden Vermissten geschehen ist."   
Wieder fiel Draco ihm ins Wort: "Und warum erledigt das nicht ein Erwachsener? Sonst würden sie uns doch auch nicht auf solch gefährliche Kamikazemissionen schicken."   
"Nun, würden wir erfahrene Zauberer losschicken, würde das sehr schnell auffliegen. Vampire sind in der Lage die Auren von Menschen aufzuspüren. Sie passen auf die starken sehr gut auf und rechnen nicht damit, dass wir zwei Zauberer in Ausbildung losschicken. Aber keine Angst, wir haben die Sache gründlich überlegt. Auch wenn uns diese Entscheidung sehr schwer fiel, wir sind der Meinung, dass sie beiden - mit vereinten Kräften - es sehr wohl schaffen können!" Harry und Draco sahen sich an. "Ihr müsst jetzt nur entscheiden, ob ihr das tun wollt. Wenn nicht haben wir vollstes Verständnis", Dumbledore erhob sich von Harrys Bett und wandte sich zum gehen. "Schlaft noch mal darüber, es war jetzt doch alles ein bisschen viel und ihr seit noch nicht völlig gesund." Mit diesen Worten verließ Dumbledore den Raum und Draco und Harry waren allein. 

Harry war schlecht. Er versuchte die Gedanken an seine Freunde zu verdrängen. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht ablenkte würde die eigentlich unkontrollierbare Panik in ihm hochsteigen. 

Aber er würde doch wirklich alles für seine Freunde tun. 

Und Malfoy? Ohne ihn schaffte er es sicherlich nicht. Harry blickte zu ihm hinüber. Der saß starr auf seinem Bett und betrachtete höchst interessiert die Wand gegenüber. Harry wollte Malfoy ansprechen, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn sogleich wieder. 'Warum sag' ich denn nichts zu ihm?', dachte er. Er wusste nicht warum und so studierte er Malfoy zum ersten mal genauer: Seine sonst so ordentlich zurückgekämmten, blonden Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn. 'Sieht gar nicht mal schlecht aus', fand Harry und war gleich darauf erschrocken über das, was er gerade gedacht hatte. 

Irritiert sah er weg. Sah bewusst weg, er wollte solche Gedanken nicht denken, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Situation. Dumbledore hatte gesagt sie sollten über die Sache nachdenken, was erwartete Dumbledore von ihm, dass er sich weigern würden, das glaubte er wohl selbst nicht. Doch je mehr sich Harry Dumbledores Worte in Erinnerung rief, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, der Schulleiter wollte, dass Malfoy und er eine Einheit bildeten, er sollte die Zweifel seiner anderen Hälfte ausräumen, wenn er den Kampf gegen Voldemort wieder aufnehmen wollte. Dumbledore hatte sie als ein Team angesprochen. Ohne Malfoy wurde auch er nicht gehen können, noch gehen dürfen. Harry schloss die Augen und horchte. War er mit ihm allein in Hogwarts? Natürlich nicht, da war immer noch Madame Pomfrey, wahrscheinlich Dumbledore und Snape vielleicht. Doch er horchte und alles was er vernahm war Malfoys rhythmischer Atem. Harry passte sich an ihn an und dann hörte er nichts mehr. Stille, er war allein... seine Freunde von Vampiren entführt. 

Voldemort war nicht dumm... und vor allem wieder bei Kräften. Diggory. Es versetze ihm immer wieder einen kleinen Stich ins Herz wenn er an diese Nacht dachte. Doch Nachdenken brachte Harry nicht weiter. Er wusste, dass das, was er tun wollte, kämpfen war. Seine Aufgabe war es jetzt mit Malfoy zu reden. Wenn das nur nicht so schwer wäre.  
  
...   
  
"Ja"  
Überrascht wendete sich Harry zu Malfoy. "Was hast du gesagt?"  
Draco drehte sich jetzt auch um.  
"Ja, ich mach' mit." Er lächelte kraftlos. Seine Wut verpufft. Dann legte er sich hin, zog die weiße Bettdecke bis zu seinem Hals und schloss die Augenlider. Einfach so... 

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT... 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tada! Kapitel vier also. War jetzt doch sehr unblutig, oder? Aber liebe Blut doch so. Die Farbe - der Geruch - der Geschmack. Hach *seufzt*.

Aber ihr sagt mir trotzdem was ihr davon haltet. Oder? Ach bitte. Ich kenn' das ja von mir. Da ließt man die Story und irgendwie weiß man nicht was man schreiben soll. Entweder weil sie so gut war (siehe Maxines Geschichten zum Beispiel, da trau ich minderbemittelte Tippse mich gar nicht zu reviewen, weil die so fantastisch sind, dass ich immer ganz taumelig werde.) oder eben so schlecht (Was hier ja eigentlich fast nie vorkommt *schleimt*), dass man gar nicht weiß wo man anfangen soll zu kommentieren. Oder so was eben. Irgendeinen Grund hat man immer.

Mael

Und natürlich ein schönes Fest euch allen, falls ich nicht mehr dazu komme chappy 5 vor Heiligabend hochzuladen.


	5. kleine Gestaendnisse

A bloody mission

Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission

@ miyako: Was denn für Winzigkeiten *genau wissen will*

Kapitel 5: Von Duschräumen und kleinen Geständnissen.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er Malfoy überreden könnte und der sagt aus heiterem Himmel 'ja'. 

"Malfoy..." 

"Sei still, Potter. Ich will jetzt nicht reden." Malfoy drehte Harry demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Harry seufzte, ja, vielleicht sollte er auch ein wenig schlafen. Er kuschelte sich in sein Bett, doch so müde er auch war, der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. So lag er lange wach und lauschte Dracos regelmäßigen Atemzügen. 'Wir sind jetzt ein Team', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber was sollten sie tun? Wie sollten sie, zwei junge Zauberlehrlinge, Hermine und Ron aus den Fängen mächtiger Vampire befreien. Was wollten sie überhaupt von den beiden. Noch bevor er eine Antwort darauf gefunden hatte, schlief Harry endlich ein.

Sein Herz schien fast auszusetzen, so schnell schlug es, als er aufwachte. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Die weißhäutigen Vampire, die sich um Voldemort geschart hatten. Ron der ihn angriff und aussaugen wollte. Seine Fantasie war einfach mit ihm durchgegangen. Wie albern. Draußen fingen die Vögel fröhlich an zu zwitschern und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das Zimmer in warmes rot. Doch Harry war noch völlig durcheinander. 'Ein bisschen frische Luft wird mir gut tun', dachte er sich, zog seine Sachen an und schlich an dem noch schlafenden Draco aus dem Zimmer. In den Gängen des Schlosses war es noch sehr finster, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass er seinen Alptraum vergessen konnte. Noch dazu kam, dass es absolut still im Gemäuer war. Richtig unheimlich. So lief er völlig in Gedanken versunken Richtung Schlossportal und bemerkte nicht, dass ihm jemand folgte.

Er trat in die Morgensonne. Es war noch angenehm kühl. Harry fühlte, dass es heute wieder so ein schrecklich heißer Sommertag werden würde. Auf der Wiese hatten sich Tautropfen gebildet und glitzerten nun in der Sonne. Harry seufzte. Bald würde er dieses idyllische Fleckchen Erde verlassen und irgendeine gefährliche Mission möglichst lebend überstehen müssen. Er war schließlich der Junge, der lebte. Alle erwarteten von ihm, dass er ständig Wunder vollbrachte. Harry hasste das. Viel lieber würde er ein stinknormaler Zauberer sein...  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er wäre beinahe frühzeitig an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Er wandte sich um und blickte direkt in Professor McGonagalls Augen. "Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem leichten Lächeln, "kommen sie bitte mit mir in mein Büro. Wir müssen noch weitere Einzelheiten klären. Mr. Malfoy schläft noch. Mit ihm werde ich mich dann nachher unterhalten." Professor McGonagall machte kehrt. Harry folgte ihr geknickt.

In Professor McGonagalls Büro angekommen fühlte sich Harry leicht unbehaglich. Was würde nun wohl auf ihn zukommen?   
"Wie ich sehe geht es ihnen wieder besser", Professor McGonagall setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und bedeutete Harry gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. "Darf ich erfahren, wie Sie sich entschieden haben? Wir wollen Sie natürlich nicht drängen, aber es ist so gut wie die einzige Chance die wir haben um Ihre Freunde zu retten", McGonagall sah Harry in die Augen und er konnte ihre Besorgnis sehen. "Natürlich werde ich Hermine und Ron retten gehen", sagte er, aber so mutig wie er das sagte fühlte er sich gar nicht. "Das freut mich", McGonagall kramte einen Zettel aus ihrer Schreibtischschublade. "Dann müssen wir uns um ihre Ausrüstung kümmern. Und Professor Moody wird ihnen die nötigen Zaubersprüche und Gegenmittel beibringen." Das klang nach einem Haufen Arbeit, fand Harry. Er versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen was sie über Vampire gelernt hatten. Doch ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts sinnvolles ein. An die Wirkung von Kruzifixen und Knoblauch glaubte er sowie so nicht. Es wäre äußerst unlogisch wenn sich solch mächtige Wesen vor diesen harmlosen Sachen fürchten würden. Nein, das müsste schon stärkere Magie sein. McGonagall unterbrach Harrys Gedanken. Sie stellte eine alte, verwahrloste Tasche auf den Tisch und öffnete sie.

Darin befand sich eine mittelalterlich aussehende, schwarze Schatulle. McGonagall stellte auch diese auf den Tisch. "Darin befindet sich eine Phiole, in der Sonnenlicht gespeichert ist", erklärte sie Harry. "Sie wissen doch, dass das Licht der Sonne eines der wenigen Mittel gegen Vampire ist. Öffnen Sie diese Schatulle, so wird das Sonnenlicht auch den noch so dunkelsten Raum erhellen und jeden Vampire darin töten. Allerdings funktioniert das nur ein einziges Mal. Merken sie sich das! Diese Phiole ist Ihr letztes Mittel falls alles andere fehlschlägt." Sie gab Harry die Schatulle, die er vorsichtig in seinen Umhang steckte. "Nun kommen Sie, wir müssen Mr. Malfoy wecken. Sie beiden haben noch einen harten Tag Training vor sich", mit diesen Worten erhob sich Professor McGonagall von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und verließ das Zimmer. 

Harry ging hinter Professor McGonagall zum Krankenflügel. Professor McGonagall klopfte an die Tür, um zu sehen, ob Malfoy schon wach war. Da niemand antwortete, öffnete sie einfach die Tür und trat ein. Harry schlüpfte schnell hinter ihr ins Zimmer. Den Anblick eines friedlich schlafenden Malfoys, der gleich aus dem Bett getrommelt werden würde, wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Aber im Bett lag weder Malfoy noch sonst irgend wer. Professor McGonagall kommentierte das mit einem: "Er ist wohl schon wach." Na toll, hieß das jetzt, dass sie Malfoy suchen müssen? Harry war von diesem Gedanken nicht gerade begeistert. Im Nebenzimmer ertönte das Rauschen einer Dusche. Sicherlich er. Harry überlegte, ob er es wagen sollte, einen Blick zu riskieren.

"Ich sag Malfoy bescheid.", entschied sich Harry.  
"Gut, sie kommen dann wieder zu mir, aber schnell, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren!" Eilig verließ Professor McGonagall den Krankenflügel. 

Als er die Tür zur Dusche öffnete schlug im zuerst eine riesige Dampfwolke entgegen. Er trat hinein und schloss die Tür. Die Luft war sehr stickig, doch er ging weiter und sah, dass Malfoy unter einem der letzten Duschköpfe an der langen Wand stand. Er bewegte sich nicht. Stand einfach nur so da, mit den Händen an die Wand gestützt.

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Irgendwie war ihm die Situation peinlich. Draco schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. "Malfoy!", Harry versuchte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Wahrscheinlich würde der gleich ausrasten, wenn er mitbekäme, dass Harry hier im Duscheraum stand. Das dachte er zumindest. Doch Malfoy rührte sich nicht. 'Vielleicht hat er mich nicht gehört'. Harry rief nochmals Malfoys Namen, nun aber etwas lauter. Wieder kein Reaktion. Harry wurde nervös, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy zu bis er neben ihm stand. Selbst jetzt schien er Harry nicht zu bemerken. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und Harry fiel auf, dass Malfoy zitterte. Das Dunkle Mal glühte dunkel auf seinem Arm. Plötzlich drehte sich Malfoy zu Harry um und fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals.

Harry versteifte sich ein bisschen.   
"Der dunkle Lord ruft.", krächzte Draco und verstärkte seinen Griff. Seine Knie wurden weich und er zog Harry mit sich zu Boden bis er auf den Knien aufkam. Es tat so weh. Und er war so allein, und so einsam und er hatte niemanden mehr, außer Harry.  
"Malfoy, beruhige dich.", bat Harry. Er strich versöhnlich mit der Hand über den Kopf des weinenden Jungen, dank dem er sich kaum noch halten konnte, Malfoy war verdammt schwer. Prompt verlor er das Gleichgewicht und kippte mit Malfoy auf den Boden. Der Boden war nass und seine Kleidung zog sich sofort mit dem Wasser, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch von oben kam, voll. Da fiel ihm auf, das Draco nackt war. Doch der schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Lag einfach auf dem kalten Fliesenboden und flennte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, seine langen Finger in Harrys Rücken gekrallt. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig an, um in Malfoys Gesicht zu schauen. Große graue Augen sahen ihn an, gerötete Augen, weit aufgerissen. Was sollte er jetzt denn machen, ihm etwa sagen er solle aufhören? Auf jeden Fall schon deshalb, weil es in dieser Position ziemlich ungemütlich und ziemlich nass war. Er versuchte Malfoys Arme von sich zu lösen, doch er verstärkte nur noch seinen Druck.  
"Malfoy! Du tust mir weh!", empörte sich Harry.

Malfoy kümmerte das herzlich wenig. Er klammerte sich weiterhin an Harry. Dr überlegte inzwischen, ob sie beide den Verstand verloren hatten. Das war schließlich nicht normal. Malfoy umarmte hin! Und er unternahm keinen ernsthaften Versuch sich zu wehren! Zu allem Überfluss war Malfoy vollkommen nackt. Diese Tatsache brachte Harry fast um den Verstand. Warum, das wusste er selber nicht. Plötzlich hörte er Professor McGonagall eintreten. Sie wunderte sich wahrscheinlich schon, wo er und Malfoy blieben. Als sie die Türe öffnete und die beiden so sah, erstarrte sie.

Nach einer Pause, sagte sie stockend: "Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, das sie nachher zu Professor Moodys Büro kommen sollen. Und bitte, beeilen sie sich." Und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen verließ sie wieder den Raum.  
Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy das überhaupt mitgekriegt hatte, so apathisch wie er dalag.   
"Malfoy, hörst du mich?" Man konnte ja mal nachfragen. Er nickte ein bisschen.  
"Danke", flüsterte Draco gebrochen, das dunkle Mal war wieder abgeglüht.  
"Wofür?"  
"Dass du da bist." Draco schloss die Augen und eine weitere, unter den unzähligen, Träne bildete sich in seinem Augenwinkel. Seine Arme erschlafften und Harry konnte sich befreien. Unsicher stand er auf, seine Knie waren ganz wackelig, dann ging er zu dem Spind der offen stand und zog ein großes Badetuch heraus. Als er sich wieder zu Malfoy umdrehte vermied er, etwas anderes als dessen lebloses Gesicht anzuschauen. Er beugte sich hinunter, zog ihn zu sich herauf und wickelte das weiße Handtuch, mit dem goldenen Hogwartsemblem, um den blassen Jungen. Mit der einen Hand Malfoy stützend, zog er mit der anderen ungeschickt seinen Zauberstab aus dem feuchten Umhang. Die kleine Schatulle war auch immer noch da, hoffentlich hatte sie keinen Schaden bekommen.  
"Assiccare", sofort waren er und Malfoy trocken, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy und murmelte: "Vestire". Das Handtuch verwandelte sich und Malfoy war komplett bekleidet.  
"Komm", verlangte Harry und packte, als sich Malfoy einfach nicht bewegen wollte, dessen Hand. "Moody erwartet uns." Damit zog er ihn hinaus.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hy Leute!

Nachdem mir das letzte Kapitel echt nicht gut gefallen hatte find ich dieses viel besser. Das hat so richtig Spaß gemacht. Malfoy ist zwar ein bisschen, wie soll ich sagen, unmalfoyhaft, und eigentlich möchte ich ihn ja arrogant haben, aber das klappt nicht so recht. Kommt noch. Irgendwann.  

WOW!!! Du hast bis hierhin durchgehalten? Du bist verrückt und das weißt du auch, und hast nun, aus unerfindlichen Gründen, das Bedürfnis dem Autoren eine Review zu schreiben. Deine Maus gleitet zur Schaltfläche und du drückst. Du kannst es kaum aushalten ... bis sich endlich das Pop-up öffnet um deine Botschaft in Empfang zu nehmen. Du schreibst. Befriedigt klickst du auf „Submit Review". Dein Tag ist gerettet.


	6. love poison

A bloody mission

Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission

Kapitel 6: love poison

"Potter, was für einen Jammerlappen führst du denn hier spazieren?!" knurrte Moody und nickte zu den beiden Jungen die Hand in Hand vor seinem Büro standen. Harry erschrak über sich selbst, denn gerade wollte er Luft holen um Malfoy zu verteidigen. Er ließ es bleiben. Er stand zwar nun hilflos und verbraucht neben ihm, doch er war immer noch ein Malfoy.   

"Nun gut", grummelte Moody, als er Harrys leicht irritierten Gesichtsausblick wahrnahm. Diese Entwicklung der Dinge hatte auch seine Vorteile.  
"Passt auf!" forderte er und setzte warnend hinzu: "Auch sie, Mr. Malfoy." Draco erwachte aus seiner Trance.

"Lass mich los, Potter." raunte er angewidert, als Moody ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte um an seinem Schreibtisch platz zu nehmen, da er bemerkte das Harry ihn noch immer an der Hand hielt. Draco hatte es ganz vergessen, alles hatte sich so richtig angefühlt.  
Harry errötete ein bisschen, Malfoy hatte recht.   
  
"Was wissen sie über Vampire?", fragte Moody. Harry hatte keinen Schimmer, blickte dann aber erstaunt zu Draco neben sich, als er leise zu erzählen begann:   
"Vampire sind Untote, ihre Seele ist in einem toten Körper gefangen. Deshalb müssen sie ihm ständig frisches Blut zuführen. Ohne dieses würde der Körper früher oder später vertrocknen. Man vermutet, dass Vampire von einer mächtigen Hexe um etwa 3000 v.Chr. erschaffen wurden. Der Hexenmeisterin ist es gelungen einen Toten erfolgreich auferstehen zu lassen. Viele nach ihr haben es versucht, doch ihre Schöpfung bleibt einzigartig. Es ist nicht sicher ob dieser Urvampir noch existiert. Obwohl man weiß, dass er die Gestalt einer Frau haben müsste."  
"Sehr richtig, Mr. Malfoy.", lobte Moody. "Wissen sie vielleicht auch noch wie man einen Vampir endgültig töten kann?"  
"Ein Pfahl, der durch das Herz getrieben wird, Sonnenlicht und noch etwas mit einer Pistole."  
"Richtig, die Pistole, sie ist nur dann tödlich wenn man mit der "sollumos" Munition das Herz trifft. Sie werden damit ausgerüstet.", erklärte Moody.

"Gibt es denn keine Zaubersprüche?", hakte Harry nach.  
"Doch", seufzte Moody, "Denken sie allerdings nicht, mit dem "Lumos" -Zauber kämen sie weiter." Moody lächelte kurz.  
"Vampire, die früher Zauberer oder Hexen waren, verfügen auch in ihrem untoten Zustand über Zauberkräfte, es haben jedoch nicht viele Vampire Zauberstäbe, doch auch ohne sind sie sehr mächtig."  
"Und die unverzeihlichen Flüche?"  
Moody antwortete prompt: "Nehmen wir "Avada Kedavra". Was glauben sie, kann man einen Toten noch umbringen? Vergessen sie das lieber, ganz zu schweigen davon, das ich nicht vorhabe ihnen einen solchen Zauber beizubringen. Der Cruciatus Fluch hat ebenfalls kaum eine Wirkung. "Imperius" ist allerdings höchst wirksam. Immer vorausgesetzt man beherrscht ihn perfekt."

"Allerdings würde es in Anbetracht der Situation zu lange dauern, bis einer von ihnen diesen Fluch perfekt beherrschen würde", fügte Moody hinzu. 

"Also haben wir nur die Möglichkeit, sie mit dem Pflock oder dieser Pistole zu erledigen?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig. Er schien sich jetzt wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben. "Nicht so vorschnell, ich sagte ihnen doch, dass es Zauber gibt. Ich meine einen ganz bestimmten. Es gibt jedoch einen Haken. Dieser Zauber kann nur von zwei Zauberern gleichzeitig durchgeführt werden. Sie müssten total aufeinander abgestimmt sein und sich gegenseitig in und auswendig kennen."

"Das klappt nie.", meinte Draco und verschränkte seine Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust.  
"Auf natürlichem Wege vielleicht nicht. Doch alles was wir brauchen ist dieser Tag, die nächste Nacht, einen Zaubertrank und etwas, das diesen Zustand verstärkt, vorerst völlig unwichtig für sie. Bleiben wir beim Zaubertrank." Moody lächelte verschmitzt und ging zu einem seiner Wandschränke aus dem er eine braune kleine Glasflasche holte.  
"Hier" Moody stellte das Flakon auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Jeder von ihnen trinkt exakt 1 cl, dann lassen wir sie alleine und ich sage ihnen sie werden sich kennen lernen." ‚Nach allem was mit Minerva erzählt hat auf jeden Fall', dachte Moody. 

"Was ist das für Zeug?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.  
"Der Trank besteht hauptsächlich aus der Essenz von schwarzen Mondrosen. Sehr teuer, wie sie vielleicht wissen Mr. Malfoy."  
Irgendwoher kannte Draco diese Rosenart, doch ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen wozu man sie benutzte. Auf jeden Fall kam ihm die Sache nicht ganz richtig vor.

"Potter, sag doch auch mal was!", meckerte Draco und stieß Harry dabei hart auf den Rücken.  
"W-was?" Harry drehte sich zu dem Idioten neben sich um. "Was soll das? Vertraust du Moody denn nicht?", zischte er genervt. Daraufhin verdrehte Malfoy nur die Augen.  
Moody hatte unterdessen die schwärzliche Flüssigkeit in zwei kleine Flakons umgefüllt und hielt sie den beiden hin.  
"Nehmen sie das an sich und folgen sie mir." Zögernd nahmen sie die Fläschchen, sie waren erstaunlicherweise warm. Angenehm warm.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Setzen sie sich bitte." Moody wies auf zwei rote Samtsessel die sich gegenüber standen. Sie befanden sich in einer kleinen Wohnung im Astronomieturm. 

Harry ging diese ganze Unwissenheit auf die Nerven, was bewirkte dieser komische Zaubertrank denn nun?  
"Warten sie bitte bis ich draußen bin und die Tür verschlossen habe, dann trinken sie die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunter und schauen sich an, verstanden?"  
"Sie verschließen die Tür?" argwöhnte Draco.  
"Ja, ich weiß besser als sie bescheid. Vertrauen ist wichtig. Mr. Malfoy." Damit gab sich Draco geschlagen, welche andere Möglichkeit hatte er denn schon.  
Professor Moody verließ den Raum und die beiden Jungen hörten wie ein Zauber die Tür verschloss.  
"Was nun?", wollte Harry wissen.  
"Trinken?", meinte Draco sarkastisch.  
Sie nickten sich zu und drehten den Schraubverschluss auf. Dann tranken sie. Doch plötzlich wusste Draco woher er die schwarze Mondrose kannte. Liebeszauber. Er schluckte den Rest der Flüssigkeit hinunter. Wenn er Potter nun ansehen würde - es wäre um ihn geschehen!  
"Malfoy, spürst du was?" Ahh! Dieser naive Bengel hatte ihn angesehen! Doch auch er öffnete die Augen und es verschlug ihm den Atem, seit wann hatte Potter denn diese wunderschönen emeraldgrünen Augen?

Und diese Lippen. Er wollte ihn. Jetzt. Um jeden Preis. Bei Merlin. Was war hier nur los. Potter rutschte von seinem Sessel hinunter und kniete nun vor ihm. Er nahm seine Hand und platzierte einen sachten Kuss in die Handfläche. Dann ging alles ganz schnell, sie landeten auf dem Boden und begannen gegenseitig ihre Kleidung zu entfernen... Übersäten sich mit Küssen. Draco wurde immer heißer. Bis er es schaffte den Nebel in seinem Gehirn ein wenig zu lichten.

„Nein", nuschelte er abwesend und packte Harrys Hand, die gefährlich tief gesunken war. Dieser murmelte zustimmend und beschäftigte sich stattdessen mit den berauschenden, blonden Haaren, die er so liebte.  
Draco versuchte verkrampft einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch es war so schwer! Wie soll man den bei diesem Duft noch denken können. Doch er schaffte es Harry von sich zu schieben, da - schon wieder diese Augen! Doch er blieb standhaft.  
"Das... es war ein Liebestrank, Potter!" Doch Harry schien den Sinn der Worte nicht zu begreifen.   
"Potter! Wach auf!" Und so schwer es Malfoy auch fiel, er versetzte ihm eine Ohrfeige. Harry starrte ihn darauf entsetzt an.  
"Moody hat uns einen Liebestrank verabreicht!"  
"Was denn..." Harry wollte nicht kapieren. Einfach nur diese Wärme spüren und die weiche Haut streicheln. Andererseits wollte er nicht noch mal eine Ohrfeige riskieren. Langsam realisierte er was Malfoy gesagt hatte.   
"Ein Liebestrank?"  
"Ja, mein Lieber."  
  
++++++++++++++  
Währendessen in Moodys Büro:  
  
"Was haben sie nur getan?", fragte Professor McGonagall entsetzt.  
"Es ist doch nur ein temporärer Liebeszauber, er verstärkt ausschließlich vorhandene Gefühle."  
"Und Sie glauben, das hilft ihnen sich besser aufeinander koordinieren zu können? Sie hassen sich."  
"Glauben Sie?"   
++++++++++++++  
  
"Also ist dieses Verlangen dich um jeden Preis flachlegen zu wollen, rein.."  
"...chemisch", ergänzte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen um dem verwirrten Junge zur Hilfe zu kommen.   
"Ich glaube, da hinten ist ein Schlafzimmer.", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr. ‚Scheiß auf Moody.', dachte Draco, er wollte seinen Spaß.  
"Und der Zauber?" Hilflos schaute Harry auf die Tür die in den anliegenden Raum führte.  
"Hilft, uns aufeinander abzustimmen"  
"Aber, ich dachte..." Harry wusste nun endgültig nicht mehr wie ihm Geschah. Hingerissen zwischen der Erkenntnis, dass hier nichts seinem freien Willen entsprang und der Tatsache, dass Malfoy einfach wahnsinnig attraktiv und verführerisch aussah.  
"Na und?", flötete Draco und zog ihn auf die mausgraue Tür zu.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...

Halli, Hallo, na bin ich gemein oder fies? Oder beides zusammen? Aber, es geht ja bald weiter.   
Ich verrate nur so viel: Kein Schmuddelkram. Das Rating ist und bleibt PG-13.

[Grüße an meine Co-Autoren: Chichi, Chieri, Nanami, Ours en Peluche und Juliana. Ich hab die Story also nicht alleine verbrochen.]

8-------------------------------------------------------

Wunschzettel:

- Reviews   
[Leute, alles was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche sind Reviews von meinen Lesern. Bitte! Das Geld, das Auto, die Gutscheine für Klamotten, die DVDs und CDs, die Playstation und der neue Computer, die neue Zimmereinrichtung..., all meine Geschenke verblassen beim Erblicken von nur einer, kleinen Review.]  

8----------------------------------------------


	7. Das Leben danach

A bloody mission

Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission

Ich widme dieses Kapitel Shibou, Matjes, Jacky und Frozen (danke für die Reviews zum letzten Chapter!) und möchte mich für die große Pause entschuldigen, soll nicht wieder vorkommen. 

Kapitel 7: Das Leben danach

Doch bevor sie durch die Tür verschwinden konnten, platzte Professor McGonagall herein. "Ist es denn zu fassen! Sie beide kommen jetzt mit und Professor Snape wird ihnen das geeignete Gegenmittel geben.", meinte sie außer Puste. War wohl die ganzen Stufen in den Astronomie Turm gerannt. Sorgfältig beobachtete sie die Jungen, die erstarrt waren. Ihr Blick glitt über die offenen Hemden bis zu den Händen der beiden. Hand in Hand also. Der Liebestrank hatte tatsächlich seinem Namen entsprechend gewirkt. Ein Grund mehr, der für das Gegenmittel sprach. Energisch schritt Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und zerrte das Paar auseinander. "Einfach unverantwortlich", schimpfte sie vor sich hin. "Professor Moody hat Nerven. Jetzt müssen wir sie wohl in die Ausnüchterungszelle stecken, damit sie ihren Liebesrausch ausschlafen können. Dabei haben wir noch so viel zu tun! Spätestens morgen müssten sie sich schon auf den Weg nach Rumänien machen." Sie zog Draco und Harry hinter sich her, was ihr doch sichtlich einige Mühe kostete, da sich Harry und Draco sträubten mit ihr zu gehen.

Harry, zum Beispiel, hörte gar nicht hin. Er stolperte hinter McGonagall her, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Hyazinth, Draco Malfoy. Harry spürte diese unglaublich brennende, körperliche Anziehung. Dieses Verlangen, dass er noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Die einem das Herz zerreißen konnte, wenn man es zuließ. Vergleichbar mit Helium, dass tief in einem angriff. Als würde man schweben. Er brauchte Dracos Nähe, sonst nichts. Doch McGonagall hielt die beiden mit eisernem Griff voneinander fern.

Harry warf Draco liebesdurstige Blicke zu. Ohne McGonagall läge er jetzt in einem weichen, warmen Bett. Mit Malfoy. Ein Gedanke, der bei ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Doch musste es unbedingt ein Bett sein? 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge stieß einen kurzen Klageton aus, hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hände auf den Bauch und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Dazu ächzte er, als ginge es um Leben und Tod.

Sowohl Malfoy, als auch McGonagall verfielen in eine hilflose Starre, bis die Professorin, ihrer Pflicht bewusst, losstürmte um Madame Pomfrey zu holen.

Kaum einen Moment später, als McGonagall mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke gebogen war, grinste Harry schelmisch Malfoy zu. Jener hatte die kleine Intrige schon durchschaut und ließ sich neben dem Objekt seiner Begierde nieder. 

"Du bist ja schon fast so gut wie ich.", kommentierte Draco Harrys Spiel und küsste ihn. Ein simpler Kuss, der dank ein bisschen magischer Chemie Reaktionen bei beiden Jungen auslöste, die sie bis jetzt noch nie mit dem anderen in Verbindung gebracht hatten. Es entstand ein kleiner Tumult auf dem Boden, eine Art Rangelei, die für Außenstehende wohl wie ein Machtkampf zwischen Rivalen, vielleicht Freunden, ausgesehen hätte. Nun, für Außenstehende, nicht für Moody, der plötzlich aus einem dunklen Seitengang auftauchte.

"Sehr interessant. Wirklich sehr interessant."  
"Häh?" erschrocken sah Harry um sich.  
"Wer hätte gedacht,", begann Moody und kam näher, "...dass der Zauber sich so stark bei Ihnen auswirken würde. Wirklich höchst interessant."  
"Was?", zischte Malfoy wütend. Immer diese störenden Mitmenschen.

"Was haben Sie beide für einander empfunden, ich meine, bevor Sie den Trank von mir verabreicht bekamen?", fragte Professor Moody.   
Harry und Malfoy sahen sich verlegen an. "Nun, wir waren Feinde..." begann Harry zögernd.   
"Mich interessiert nicht, was Sie waren, sondern einzig Ihre Gefühle!" unterbrach Moody ihn. "Der Liebeszauber war nämlich nur von temporärer Auswirkung. Das heißt, dass er keine neuen Empfindungen hervorbringen kann. Er intensiviert lediglich bereits vorhandene." 

Malfoy konnte es nicht glauben. Er sollte Harry bereits vorher gemocht oder gar... "Heißt das, dass wir uns vorher schon geliebt haben? Oder wollten wir bloß Freunde sein? Ich habe von solchen Gefühlen nichts gemerkt!" sagte er aufrichtig, arglos offen heraus. Wohl ein weiterer Effekt der Trankes.

Moody meinte daraufhin: "Das, mein lieber Mister Malfoy, können Sie sich wohl am Besten selbst beantworten. Aber kommen Sie jetzt mit. Professor McGonagall besteht auf das Gegenmittel. Sie wollte Sie doch eigentlich abholen?!"

# im Kerker #  
  
"Also ich bin dagegen!", sagte Professor Moody vorwurfsvoll. "Wie sollen sie denn jemals den "LamannihilaZauber" sprechen können, wenn sie keine emotionale Verbindung haben?"  
"Aber doch nicht so, Alastor.", meinte Professor McGonagall versöhnlich.  
"Und wie dann? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob die Ringe reichen werden." Trotzig verschränkte Moody die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Du behinderst meine Arbeit, Minerva!"

Inzwischen reichte Professor Snape Harry und Malfoy das Gegenmittel. Malfoy nahm das Gebräu und schaute es kritisch an. Dann leerte er es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus. 

Harry vergaß vor lauter Schreck das Schlucken, Malfoy kam auf ihn zu, beugte sich herunter und sah ihm in die grünen Augen. Er hatte die eklige Flüssigkeit gerade herunter gewürgt, als Draco ihn küsste. Weil das Mittel schon wirkte, saß er vor Entsetzen stocksteif da, duldete dennoch Malfoys Aktion. 

„Nichts", murmelte Draco mehr zu sich als zu Harry, als sich ihre Lippen lösten. „Absolut nichts."

Während sich das alles abspielte, stand Snape völlig bedeppert daneben. Er wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick, erst Richtung Professor Moody, dann zu Professor McGonagall. McGonagall, die inständig gehofft hatte, dass endlich einmal ein solches Dilemma passierte, fand zuerst wieder zu einem vernünftigen Satz. "Schluss jetzt, nun sehen sie ja, warum es nötig ist diesem Liebeszauber endlich ein Ende zu setzen!", fügte Professor McGonagall, sehr zu Frieden mit sich selbst, dieser Situation hinzu. Schließlich hatte sie ja jetzt endlich einen, wie sie fand, vernünftigen Anlass, diesem Theater ein Ende zu bereiten.   
Professor Moody, der sofort anfing McGonagall kontra zu geben und sich bemühte Snape an das zuvor geschehene zu gewöhnen, wagte einen Blick zu Harry und Malfoy. Denn er wusste, dass sich das eigentliche Verwirrungsspiel nicht bei den Lehrkräften, sondern einzig und allein bei Potter und Malfoy abspielte...

# Eine Stunde später #

Professor McGonagall war es endlich gelungen, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass es das Beste für alle gewesen war, dass Harry und Draco das Gegenmittel genommen hatten. Die Wirkung war nun endlich verflogen und Harry konnte sich nur noch unbestimmt daran erinnern, was er eigentlich getan hatte. Er wusste nur noch, dass Malfoy ihn geküsst hatte. Mehrfach. Na ja, peinlich war ihm das schon irgendwie, aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt. 'Harry, hör auf solch blöde Sachen zu denken!', tadelte er sich selber. Trotzdem riskierte er einen Blick zu Malfoy. Dem schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Er stand leicht zerstreut da und strich sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Harry wurde prompt rot und versuchte an etwas Anderes zu denken. Vielleicht sollte er sich jetzt endlich auf Dumbledores Ausführungen konzentrieren. Jener klärte mit ihnen gerade einige Einzelheiten der Reise, doch er bekam ohnehin nur die Hälfte davon mit.

Nachdem sie mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatten, wurden sie wieder in Moodys Büro geschickt. Schweigend liefen die beiden durch die kalten Gänge. Und genauso kalt wie diese Flure war auch die Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Man hatte sie allein gelassen. Doch es entstand einfach keine vernünftige Unterhaltung. Und auch als sie wieder bei Professor Moody waren, konnte sich keiner recht überwinden zu reden.  
  
"Ich versteh euch ja, das mit dem Liebeszauber war nicht meine beste Idee gewesen, aber irgendwas muss es euch doch gebracht haben.", äußerte Moody, doch als Antwort bekam er auch jetzt nicht mehr als einen verstörten Gesichtsausdruck. ‚Verdammt', dachte er, ‚hätte Minerva mir nicht hineingepfuscht, wären wir jetzt schon ein großes Stück weiter gewesen.'  
"Das ist ja zum Verzweifeln mit euch!"

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Ich gebs ja zu, das hat jetzt echt lange gebraucht, aber ich (alles aufgepasst, jetzt kommt die Ausrede *trommelwirbel*) hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr. Die Schule hat wieder angefangen. Aber das kennt ihr doch? Und ich will ja auch so was wie ein gutes Abitur schaffen...

Genug gemeckert. Dieses Kapitel ist, na ja, nicht sehr spektakulär eben. Außerdem recht kurz.Doch, hey!, die Reise beginnt ja auch erst. Und Vampire kommen auch noch genug. Versprochen.

Mael


	8. Auf Reisen

**A bloody mission  
**Oder: Draco Malfoy auf unfreiwilliger Mission

Mein Dank geht an die lieben Reviewer: Matjes, Frozen (Wow, ein so cooles Review!), Jacky, Shibou und KaoruKenshin für die e-mail, hat mich gefreut.

Kapitel 8: Auf Reisen

"Da wir so ja wohl offensichtlich nicht weiterkommen," fuhr Moody fort, "nehmen Sie beide bitte jeder einen von diesen Koffern da. Da drin befindet sich Ihre Ausrüstung für den Einsatz. Sie finden auch eine Anleitung. Lesen Sie sie bitte gründlich durch. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass diese Zauber falsch eingesetzt werden... So, wenn Sie sich nun zum Bahnhof begeben würden. Ihr Zug fährt in einer Stunde!"   
"In einer Stunde schon?!" rief Harry perplex. "Das geht mir zu schnell!"  
"Tut mir leid Mr. Potter, aber das ist nun mal so. Die Zeit rennt." meinte Moody. "Und damit Sie beide nicht so allein sind, wird eine kompetente Person die erste Strecke mitfahren. Bei eventuell anfallenden Fragen betreffs der Ausrüstung wenden Sie sich bitte dann an ihn." Mit diesen Worten schob Moody die beiden aus seinem Büro. Seltsam kühl war er plötzlich gewesen. Doch Moody hatte einfach nur die Schnauze voll. Erst Minerva, dieses Weib, diese alte Schachtel, sie brachte ihn noch völlig zum Verzweifeln. Immer musste sie ihm widersprechen. Nicht über eine Sache waren sie sich einig. „Jaja, die Frauen" seufzte Moody und dachte mit verklärten Blick an ihre kurze Woche zusammen in Kapstadt. Nur eine Woche, dann hatte Dumbledore sie wieder zurück beordert. Schade eigentlich... Ach ja, wo war er stehen geblieben? Genau! Und dann noch diese zwei emotional verstörten Jungen. Minerva würde nachher wohl noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen haben. Verklemmt wie sie ist... 

Eine Stunde später standen Harry und Draco auf dem Bahnhof. Von wegen schöner Tag. Es regnete nun. Der Himmel hatte sich komplett zugezogen. Alles schien so dunkel. Ein kleiner Zauber schütze ihn und Malfoy vor der Nässe. Sie warteten auf die Person von der Moody gesprochen hatte. Doch die, war niemand anderes als..."Professor Snape", Harry stöhnte auf. Schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können. "Ich werde sie begleiten, bis wir das Schiff erreichen, das sie nach Rumänien bringen wird. Nun kommen Sie, der Zug fährt gleich ab.", sagte Professor Snape förmlich wie eh und je. Er ging voran, Harry folgte ihm. Malfoy war ganz dicht hinter ihm und plötzlich zog er Harry zu sich und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, Potter. Das was war, waren nur die Wirkungen des Liebestrankes." Er ließ Harry stehen, stieß ihm im Vorbeigehen die Schulter und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. Dann schaute er auf und seine Augen blitzen feuergefährlich in Harrys Richtung. Draco war wütend! Wäre diese Situation nicht so wie sie war, dann hätte Harry über die Gefühlsregung Malfoys geschmunzelt.   

Harry setzte sich. So, dass er weit genug von „Draco ‚bin verdammt aggressiv heute' Malfoy" saß, ihn aber immer noch gut beobachten konnte.

Und das tat er dann auch, er warf eine Auge auf Malfoy, der verdrossen aus dem Zugfenster blickte, gegen das der Regen temperamentvoll prügelte. Waren seine Gefühle für Malfoy nun echt? Harry konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen diesen schmierigen, fiesen Typen zu mögen, ja gar zu lieben und zu begehren. Jedoch konnte er ein Kribbeln beim Anblick Malfoys nicht leugnen. Alleine aus diesem Grund stellte er sich ja diese blöde, eigentlich abwegige Frage. Dieses „Liebe ich Draco vielleicht wirklich?". Wenn Hermine nur bei ihm wäre, mit ihr hätte er über alles reden können. Mit wem denn sonst. Mit wem, außer seinen Freunden, die alles waren was er besaß. Malfoy ging es in dieser Hinsicht wohl nicht besser. Ging er etwa nicht nur mit, weil er sonst niemanden mehr hatte, weil er sonst nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, weil er sich gegen seine Vater gestellt hatte, und einzig Dumbledore ihm eine Möglichkeit anbot Voldemort zu bekämpfen? Hatte Malfoy eigentlich eine Freundin?

In Geistesgut versunken starrte Harry aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter schien immer schlechter zu werden. Die Wolken hingen tiefschwarz am Himmel. Ein Gewitter. Harry fühlte sich unendlich traurig. Warum genau wusste er auch nicht. Vielleicht weil Malfoy so abweisend zu ihm war. Eine Stimme in seinen Kopf sagte ihm: 'Warum zum Teufel machst du dir Gedanken über Draco. Er ist dein Feind und wird es immer bleiben.' Moment! Hatte er Malfoy gerade Draco genannt? Entschlossen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Koffer zu, den er von Professor Moody bekommen hatte.

Er öffnete die mit Ornamenten verzierten Messingschnallen und wagte einen Blick in den Koffer. Wenn er recht nachdachte, hatte er sich noch gar nicht richtig damit beschäftigt. Als er ihn öffnete fiel ihm auf, dass nicht nur die Utensilien, die ihm in seiner Anwesenheit in den Koffer getan wurden, darin waren, sondern auch noch ein kleines Kästchen. Als er es in die Hand nahm, las er die in feinen Zügen eingravierten Schriftzüge, die zum Teil kaum noch erkennbar waren. Vermutlich war das Kästchen schon ziemlich alt, aber für was war es denn gut? Harry erinnerte sich, dass er sich bei Fragen an die Begleitperson wenden konnte. Er sah hinüber zu Snape. ‚Vielleicht doch nicht!', dachte sich Harry. ‚Malfoy hat sicher auch so ein Ding und vielleicht weiß er, wozu es gut sein soll.'  Harry legte das Kästchen vorsichtig wieder zurück in seinen Koffer. Als die Kassette schon fast wieder im Koffer verstaut war erinnerte er sich an die Schriftzüge auf dem Kästchen. Dieser Schwung, diese feine Gravur, von irgendwoher kam sie ihm doch bekannt vor, aber ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen woher.   
Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass da noch irgendwo eine Anleitung sein musste, aber aus welchen Gründen auch immer, konnte er sie nicht finden. Dann müsste er eben Malfoys benützen. Moody schien manchmal eben wirklich so zerstreut, wie er war. 

Anstatt sich über die Anleitung Gedanken zu machen, geisterte ihm immer noch die Gravur im Kopf herum.

Malfoy öffnete seinen Koffer jetzt auch. Neugierig begutachtete er dessen Inhalt. Aber da war nirgends eine Anleitung... Malfoy wunderte sich. "Potter, gib mir deine Anleitung! Meine fehlt!"   
"Ich habe auch keine!" antwortete Harry. "Professor, können Sie uns nicht helfen?" wandte Harry sich an Snape.   
"Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wo die Anleitung ist!" Snape dachte offensichtlich nicht daran ihnen weiterzuhelfen.  
"Bitte, Professor Snape, geben Sie uns wenigstens einen Tipp." meinte Malfoy.  
Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Malfoy hatte das Wort "Bitte" verwendet.  
Snape grummelte...

"Muss das unbedingt sein?" Snape schien leicht genervt. Dann setzte er sich neben Malfoy und begutachtete das Innenleben des Koffers. Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Seltsam", murmelte er. "An diese Schatulle kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern. Die muss uralt sein." Draco fixierte Snape und schielte dann zu Harry herüber. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder schiefgelaufen?

Als Snape das Kästchen in seine Hände nahm und es nach allen Seiten drehte, fiel auch Malfoy die Gravur auf. Auch ihm kam sie bekannt vor, aber auch ihm wollte und wollte nicht entgegnen woher. Gerade wollte er mit seinen Händen nach dem Kästchen greifen, als sein Blick an seinem Ring hängen blieb. "Natürlich! Der Ring!" Snape und Harry schauten auf und auch ihre Blicke galten nur noch dem Ring, den Malfoy an seinem linken Zeigefinger trug. Er zog ihn vom Finger und hob ihn gegen das Licht, das schwach von der Decke strahlte. Im Innern des Rings stand etwas geschrieben. Der feine Schwung der Inschrift war ein und der selbe. Er verglich ihn mit der Schatulle. Es schien, als würde der Ring die Schrift auf der Schatulle ergänzen. "Woher haben sie den Ring, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte ihn Snape. "Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau, ich glaube er ist ein Erbstück, es gehörte meinem Urgroßvater. Meine Mutter hat ihn mir vorletzte Woche in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint, ich solle ihn tragen." "Sonst hat Narcissa nichts gesagt?", bohrte Snape weiter. "Nein, jedenfalls kann ich mich an sonst nichts mehr erinnern!", antwortete ihm Malfoy schnell. Snape, Harry und Malfoy hingen über der Schatulle und versuchten jetzt die Inschrift zu entziffern. Es waren genau die Buchstaben verwischt, die der Ring klar und deutlich zeigte. "Post tenebras lux", interpretierte Harry mit Mühe. Allerdings wusste er die Bedeutung nicht, denn Latein wurde erst in den ganz oberen Klassen unterrichtet. Snape kam ihnen zu Hilfe und übersetzte: "Nach der Dunkelheit das Licht". Worauf bezog sich dieser Satz? 

Snape jedenfalls, schien ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein, er murmelte „Aber natürlich..".  
Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit galt im Moment zu sehr seinem Ring, als dass er Snapes Reaktion auf die Inschrift registriert hätte. Harry bemerkte das und auch er schaute sich den Ring, der auf Malfoys Handfläche lag, genauer an.

"Was meinst du, wie lässt sich die Schatulle öffnen?" fragte Harry Malfoy. Denn an der Schatulle war kein Schloß oder ähnliches zu sehen, womit man den Deckel hätte aufmachen können. "Versuchen Sie es mal mit einem Zauberspruch", warf Snape ein. Harry sah überrascht zu Professor Snape hinüber. Seit wann war der so hilfsbereit?   
Malfoy hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab ausgepackt und versuchte sein Glück. "Alohomora!", rief er, doch nichts passierte. "So wird das nichts", Snape grinste hämisch und legte sich in eine Ecke um zu schlafen. "Aber Professor! Sie können doch nicht einfach einschlafen!", protestierten Harry und Draco, doch Snape rührte sich nicht mehr. "Dann müssen wir es eben alleine herausfinden", sagte Harry. Er setzte sich neben Malfoy und zusammen überlegten sie. "Vielleicht handelt es sich bei der Inschrift um die Zauberformel, die wir brauchen", sagte Malfoy. "Einen Versuch ist es zumindest wert."

Wiederum versuchten die beiden ihr Glück, doch auch dieses Mal blieb es nur bei einem Versuch. Die Schatulle ließ sich einfach nicht öffnen. Sie versuchten die Inschrift rückwärts zu lesen und sie als Zauberspruch anzuwenden, doch auch diese Idee entpuppte sich als nicht sehr hilfreich.   
Als sie aus der Ecke, in der Snape lag ein vertrautes Grummeln hörten, wussten sie, dass Snape  
aufgewacht war. "Ist das Kästchen immer noch zu?", fragte Snape mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
"Ja!", entgegnete ihm Harry sichtlich genervt. "Na, dann, gute Nacht!" Damit legte sich Snape wieder in seine Ecke um zu schlafen. Harry und Malfoy schauten ihm verdattert nach. "Der hat aber auch die Ruhe weg!". Malfoy stimmte ihm mit einem sanften Nicken zu. Mehr schien auch er im Moment nicht zustande zubringen. Seit Potter sich hier so enthusiastisch um die Ringgeschichte sorgte, konnte er nicht mehr wütend sein. Obwohl er es sollte. 

"Wie sollen wir da Hermine und Ron retten, wenn der die ganze Zeit pennt! Wenn wir immer mit diesem Tempo vorankommen, können wir das ganze vergessen! Er könnte uns ja schließlich auch mal helfen!", meinte Harry schon leicht fahrig.   
"Komm, bleib cool, wir versuchen es weiter, irgendwie muss das Ding doch aufgehen. Und so schwer kann es auch nicht sein!", versuchte ihn Malfoy zu beruhigen, wobei er selbst über seine Worte zu Harry staunen musste. Früher hätte er so was nicht so schnell über die Lippen gebracht. "Wie war noch mal die Inschrift? Nach der Dunkelheit das Licht, nicht?", vergewisserte sich Malfoy. "Ja, stimmt. Und?", fragte Harry. "Nach der Dunkelheit das Licht, Nach der Dunkelheit das Licht, Nach...", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. "Na, klar, oh man, dass ich da nicht sofort drauf gekommen bin!" Mit diesen Worten sprang Harry auf, nahm die Schachtel und seinen Zauberstab, "Hey, klär mich auf, Potter!" 

"Nach der Dunkelheit das Licht! Schau dich doch mal um. Was siehst du?" Draco legte den Kopf schief und besah sich das ,doch recht dunkle, Zugabteil genauer. Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen gemeinsam "Sollumos". Mit einem Satz sprang das Kästchen auf, denn das Abteil war nun hell erleuchtet. Von dem Strahlung wurde auch Snape wach. „War ja nun nicht so schwer, oder? Gut gemacht.", lobte sie, zu Harrys Erstaunen, Snape.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Oh oh, was kommt auf unsere Süßen da nur zu? Merkwürdige Schatullen, Licht und Dunkelheit, Erkenntnis und Verwirrung, Grün und Grau (Ihre Augenfarben zusammen ergeben doch im Prinzip Slytherinfarben, oder?) und VAMPIRE!!! Es kommt, sehr bald, zwar nicht nächstes Mal, aber es kommt noch.

Mael


	9. Want to go to bed with me?

**A bloody mission**

Kapitel 9: Want to go to bed with me?

Die Schatulle – war leer. Soviel Aufhebens um eine leere Verpackung, für nichts.

„Mach mal deine auf, Potter", murrte Draco unbefriedigt, nahm aber trotzdem nochmals seine Schatulle in die Hände und untersuchte sie. Vielleicht ein doppelter Boden. Er tastete das Innenfutter ab und spürte eine kleine Erhebung darunter verborgen, fühlte sich an wie Papier. Er riss das Futter heraus. Und entnahm das vergilbte Papier vorsichtig. 

_„Tag des Endes._

_Emariel. Er möchte mich nicht mehr. Wie versuchten es, dieses Geschöpf, erschaffen von ihr, zu töten und ich versagte. Es ist aus. Morgen verlasse ich das Land. Lamannihila hielt nicht was er versprach. Und es ist meine Schuld. Ich gebe den Ring in die Verwahrung, auf dass ihn eine zukünftige Generation, gebrauchen werde. Lamannihila, ich bin schuld, ich hinterging ihn, meinen Geliebten, am Tage des Mitsommerfestes. Es lag wohl am Wein, warum Hintrech mit einem Male der Schönheit meines Emariel nahe kam. Ich räume das Land und übergebe den Ring samt Hülle in Gewahrsam meiner Nachkommen. Vielleicht schafft es einer von diesen, die Neue Rasse auszulöschen. „ _

Eine Seite aus einem Tagebuch. Ziemlich wirr der Mann, befand Draco. Er wendete den Zettel. 

_„Sei stark, kämpfe für dich und deine Liebsten, Draco. Denn eines Tages ist es soweit und du wirst dich für eine Seite entscheiden. Dann wirst du bereits ein starker junger Zauberer sein und den Ruf meiner Familie wieder herstellen können und den Willen meiner und deiner Vorfahren, die dunkle Rasse zu vernichten, ausführen. Mir war es nie bestimmt dies zu tun, und auch wenn ich mich täusche und du nicht der Auserwählte bist, sorge dich darum, dass deine Stammhalter der Aufgabe nachkommen werden. " _

Es war die Handschrift seiner Mutter, verdammt. 

Kämpfe, stand da. Er war erschrocken, keine Frage. Ein Zeichen seiner Mutter, hier in der Einsamkeit. Datiert kurz nach seiner Geburt. Er musste sich beherrschen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, sosehr vermisste er seine Mutter. Er brannte in seinem Hals und sein Herz hatte sich verkrampft. ‚Sei stark', murmelte er und versuchte durchzuatmen, das einzige was gegen Heul- und Zitterkrämpfe half. Ein klarer Kopf wäre auch nicht schlecht. 

Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Doch nur kurz.

„Sie ist auf, es ist die Dunkelheit, die meine Schatulle öffnet.", triumphierte Harry. „Da ist ein Ring drin. Wow, er passt mir perfekt."

„Sag mal Potter, bist du immer so naiv, alles gleich anzuziehen? Gib deine Schachtel her." Er riss sie Harry aus der Hand und suchte sofort nach einer Botschaft, so wie sie in seiner versteckt war. Und tatsächlich, es fand sich eine ähnliche Nachricht enthalten. Hastig entfaltete er sie. 

_„Lamannihila. Auf das Bündnis zweier Menschen ist dessen Erfolg ausgeliefert. Wer auch immer das Wagnis eines Erfolges eingehen will, dem sei gesagt, dass er sich mit aller ihm zustehenden Macht um das Wohl und die Liebe seines Verbündeten kümmern sollte, auf das der Kampf sich dem Guten zuwendet."_

Diese dämlich anmutenden, kryptischen Briefe. "Hier Potter, lies." Er drückte ihm die zwei Papiere in die Hand und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Snape hatte ihm angedeutet, dass sie bald aussteigen müssten.

"Das sind Zwillingsschatullen, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter", sagte Snape. 

"Zwei Schatullen, zwei Ringe, zwei Ringträger, die zusammen den Zauberspruch aufsagen müssen!", kombinierte Malfoy monoton. Snape nickte. 

"Kommen sie meine Herren, wir sind da."   
Verduzt schaute sich Harry um. Schnell raffte er seine Sachen in den Koffer, steckte die ungelesenen Zettel in seinen Umhang und hetzte hinter Snape her, der eilig vorausstürmte. Sie liefen über einen Bahnhof und auf einem Schild konnte Harry lesen, dass sie Dover erreicht hatten. Im Hafenterminal übergab Snape ihnen dann die Tickets mit denen sie auf der HMS Mercury einchecken sollten.   
"Ich rate ihnen sich mit dem Kofferinventar vertraut zu machen.", waren Snapes letzte Worte.

Harry und Draco machten sich auf den Weg zum Gate. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, um ihr Schiff zu erreichen. Draco führte ihn, er schien ganz genau zu wissen wo er lang musste und schlängelte sich geschickt durch die große Ansammlung. In den Docks waren schrecklich viele Menschen. Harry hatte seine liebe Not an dem blonden Jungen dranzubleiben, doch irgendwie schaffen sie es, sich zum Steg des riesigen Kreuzers durchzukämpfen. 

Nachdem sie fast zu Mus zerquetscht wurden, erreichten sie endlich einen Schalter. Dort gab man ihnen nebst Glückwünschen sich für die Mercury entschieden zu haben, ein Brief Dumbledores zu Händen Malfoys. Er kam aber nicht sofort dazu, ihn zu lesen, da die Menschenmenge sich in Richtung Schiff in Bewegung setzte und er mitgerissen wurde.

Eine Stunde später hatten es Harry und Draco endlich geschafft ihre Kabine zu finden und ließen sich erschöpft in das große rote Sofa fallen, das in ihrem Appartement stand. 

"Nicht zu glauben wie viele Leute in so ein Schiff passen." stöhnte Harry.  
"Ja". murmelte Draco und begutachtete kritisch die Innenausstattung. Drei Zimmer, soviel war zu erkennen. Er stand auf und öffnete eine der zwei Türen. Sein Blick viel sofort auf ein pompöses Himmelbett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Draco stutze. Das war ja ein Doppelbett!

Er schielte zu Harry, der gerade das Bad inspizierte. Er schien noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie sie schlafen mussten.

"Welche Seite willst du?" fragte Malfoy.  
"Hä?" kam es von Harry, der den Kopf aus dem Bad steckte. "Was faselst du da?"  
"Ich habe dich gefragt, was für eine Seite du willst." sagte Malfoy und konnte Harry nicht in die Augen sehen.  
"Oh, du meine Güte, das ist ja ein Doppelbett!" kam es von der Badtüre.  
"Du bist echt ein ganz Schlauer! Ich für meinen Teil nehme die linke" sagte er.

"Ich schlafe auf der Couch.", antwortete Harry ruhig, obwohl ihm mindestens ein Dutzend schmutzige Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen.  
"Oh". Warum war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, fragte sich Draco, wie kam er nur auf die Idee, das Harry sich ein Bett mit ihm teilen würden. Wunschvorstellung.

"Auch gut, Potter." Er stützte die Hände in die Hüfte, dabei fühlte er den Brief der in seinem Umhang steckte. Den hatte er ganz vergessen gehabt! Schnell zog er ihn heraus und öffnete ihn mit fliegenden Fingern. Zum Vorschein kam ein weiteres Kuvert und ein Kleiner Zettel auf dem stand:   
  
An Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy,  
Das Kuvert, das Sie anbei finden, wurde magisch behandelt. Wenn sie irgendwelche Geldsorgen haben sollten, tippen Sie mit dem Zauberstab auf das Kuvert und nennen den Betrag den Sie gerne hätten. Es liefert alle Währung. Zauberer- und Mugglegeld.   
Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch viel Erfolg bei Ihrer Mission.  
Gez. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Das war ja nun ausgesprochen praktisch!

Malfoy legte den Brief auf eine der im Stil des 19. Jahrhunderts gearbeiteten Kommoden neben dem großen Himmelbett. Er drehte sich um und blickte aus dem kleinen Bullauge aufs offene Meer. Das Schiff hatte seit ca. einer Dreiviertelstunde abgelegt und den Hafen verlassen. Vor sich konnte Malfoy den facettenreichen Schimmer der am Horizont untergehenden Sonne, die sich auf den zarten Wellen des Meeres spiegelten erkennen. Bei diesem Anblick umwarb ihn ein berauschendes Gefühl, als würden ihn diese letzen Sonnenstrahlen zum Himmel tragen. Erst als er Harry, in einem der weißen Bademäntel gehüllt, aus dem Badezimmer heraustreten sah, wurde er aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, denn es schien ihm bei Harrys Anblick die Sprache zu verschlagen.

„Ich dusche gleich. Und ich...ich habe die Pergamentfetzen aus den Schatullen gelesen." Harry fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. „Es scheint als wäre es Schicksal jetzt mit dir hier zu sein."

„Du glaubst an Schicksal Potter? Dass ich nicht lache." Er trat auf den Jungen zu und näherte sich so nah er konnte ohne anzüglich zu wirken. „Meinst du, mir passt, was in diesen Briefchen stand. Ich – auserwählt, mit dir auf Vampirjagd zu gehen. Das ist einfach nur, nur..." er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. 

„Unrealistisch?", wollte Harry weiterhelfen. „Nein, das nicht, aber so ähnlich. Ich finde es wohl ziemlich abstrakt. Genau." Das Bedürfnis in jemandes Arme zu sinken und sich auszuweinen drängte sich ihm auf. Er fühlte sich unermesslich traurig. Wieso das alles. Er spielte sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken sich einfach von der Reling zu stürzen. Den Tod in eisigen, todbringenden Wassermassen, die wie mit Tausenden und Abertausenden Nadeln auf einen einstachen, zu finden, kam Draco in diesen Momenten durchaus attraktiver vor. 

„Die Schatulle scheint seit ewigen Zeiten im Besitz deiner Familie zu sein."

„Scheint so, ja." Müde setzte er sich auf die Kante des Bettes und stützte seinen Kopf in beide Hände. Raus, einfach nur raus hier. Doch er war zu matt um sich wieder zu erheben und wegzurennen. 

Harry setzte sich neben den Jungen. „Was ist?" „Nichts", nuschelte Draco zerschlagen. Und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Ein Moment der Stille erhob sich, als sie sich einfach nur, in stiller Vereinbarung, nicht weiter nachzubohren, ansahen.

„Es stand, man müsse sich um die Liebe des Anderen bemühen, wenn der Zauber funktionieren sollte. Wie soll ich das machen? Moodys Gift hab ich ja nun nicht bei mir.", scherzte Harry, doch es klang kläglich und eher verzweifelt als lustig. 

Harry war eben nicht zum Scherzen, er fürchtete sich vor diesen Aufgaben, die ihm aufgehalst wurden. Er hatte Angst zu versagen, zu sterben, bevor er Hermine oder Ron befreit hatte. Und Angst vor Malfoy. Vor diesen Gefühlen, die ihn zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten ärgerten, die ihn Draco auf den Hintern glotzen ließen oder die ihn sich mit der Frage beschäftigen ließen, wie es wäre mit ihm zu schlafen. Und er schämte sich wegen diesen Gedanken. 

„Potter, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Harry erwachte aus seinen dumpfen Wachträumen und fixierte Dracos Augen. „Ja, ich denke schon.", meinte er träge und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. 

„Also, was ist? Denkst du auch, dass Moody wollte, dass wir miteinander schlafen, damit dieser Zauber funktioniert. Ich meine, was sonst konnte er mit diesem Zaubertrank gewollt haben?" 

„Draco, ich..ich."

‚Er hat mich beim Vornamen genannt. Interessant.' Draco musste lächeln, er hatte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. Doch es war im eigentlich ernst. Denn das hatte er sich schon seit ihrer Abfahrt in Hogwarts überlegt.

„Würdest du mit mir schlafen, wenn es dem Zauber förderlich wäre, Harry?" fragte er daraufhin mit einem unterschwelligen Ton und setzte sich Harry auf dem Bett gegenüber, um ihn mit scharfen Augen zu beobachten. Potters Wangen wurden von einem rosa Hauch überzogen.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dank geht an die lieben Reviewer Shibou, Matjes, Jacky, yvymaus und Cygna. 


	10. Rabenschwarze Nacht

**A bloody mission  
  
  
** _Kapitel 10:_ Rabenschwarze Nacht  
  
Harry sah kurz nach unten, betrachtete seine Hände, die kurz davor waren hemmungslos zu zittern, dann wieder nach oben. Draco starrte ihm ungeniert in die Augen. Der fand sich wohl überlegen. Was Draco jetzt wohl machen würde, sollte er ja sagen. Wenn er zugeben würde, dass mit ihm zu schlafen, nicht das Schlimmste auf der Welt wäre.  
  
Er würde lachen. Er würde ihn auslachen.   
  
Oder..   
  
‚...mich schlagen. Mir meine schmutzigen Gedanken wieder ausprügeln', dachte Harry.   
  
Trotzdem nickte er.   
  
Dracos Frage war beantwortet.   
  
Dann küssten sie sich. Draco lehnte sich ihm entgegen und nicht die erwartete Flucht war die Antwort. Harry schloss die Lücke die noch zwischen ihnen klaffte. Vorsichtig und zögerlich streiften ihre Lippen einander. Aus Glut wurde wieder Feuer.  
  
Goldenen Flammen züngelten sich um Harrys Herz und brachten es dazu zu schmelzen. In Dracos Arme gleiten zu wollen und ganz sein zu sein.   
  
Sie öffneten die Augen – Sturm versus Emerald - und sahen sich an und beide wussten, dass es ihrem eigenen freien Willen entsprungen war und dass diesmal kein Zaubertrank mitgewirkt hatte. Sie hatten es beide gewollt. – Sie hatten es beide gewollt! Harry schluckte den bleiernen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.   
  
Leidenschaft zerfiel zu Asche.   
  
„Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt besser duschen.", flüsterte Harry geknickt und war verschwunden. Er fühlte sich schlecht.   
  
Stumm blieb Draco zurück. Wie nur eine einzige kleine Berührung ihrer Lippen solche Gefühlsregungen bei ihm Auslösen konnte. Das war so abnormal. Irgendetwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er sich in Potter verknallt hatte - wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.   
  
Die Vorstellung war ekelhaft, einfach nur abstoßend - er brauchte frische Luft.   
  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht loszuschreien. Raus hier.   
  
Potter wühlte in seiner Tasche auf dem Sofa. Beherrscht lief er auf die Appartementtür zu und als Harry fragte, was los sei, fauchte er ihn nur wütend an, riss die Tür auf und schlug sie mit solcher Wucht zu, dass zwei Bilder von der Wand fielen und der Wandspiegel einen Riss bekam.   
  
Erstarrt stand Harry in der Mitte des Zimmers. Dann zog er sich an und folgte seinem Gefährten.   
  
Der Korridor wurde nur von einer Petroleumlampe erhellt, die unheimlich grüne Schatten an die Wände warf. Er schlich den Gang entlang in Richtung Deck. Kein Laut war zu hören und Harry fragte sich ob sie trotz der vielen Menschen, die sie heute Abend schon auf dem Schiff wuseln gesehen hatten, alleine waren. Er sah keinen der anderen Passagiere, kein Personal. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.   
  
Die HMS Mercury war doch nicht etwa – ein Geisterschiff. Bei Merlin, er musste Draco finden! Zum einen, weil dieser im Moment seine Sinne und Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und in diesem Zustand sicher nicht bemerken würde, wenn Gefahr drohte. Und zum anderen, weil er sich allein unwohl fühlte, so verlassen. Harry öffnete die Tür zum Deck und kühle Nachtluft, die ihn wieder zu Verstand kommen ließ, schlug ihm beinahe strafend entgegen.   
  
Harry lief weiter und versuchte Draco in der fast totalen Finsternis der Nacht auszumachen. Nirgends brannte eine Laterne oder sonst etwas, das wenigstens etwas Licht spenden würde. Nur die Sterne warfen ihr mattes Licht unbeteiligt in die rabenschwarze Nacht. Er kramte nach seinem Zauberstab, doch wie es der Zufall so wollte, hatte er diesen in seiner Kajüte vergessen. 'Na toll!' Er hatte jedoch keine Lust noch einmal durch diesen unheimlichen Korridor des Schiffes zu gehen.   
Die frische Nachtbrise war inzwischen etwas stärker und kühler geworden.Harry fror leicht. Er hätte doch etwas Wärmeres als sein T-Shirt anziehen sollen. Er setzte seine Suche fort, doch von Malfoy fehlte jede Spur. 'Das gibt es doch nicht', dachte Harry. 'So groß ist das Schiff nun auch wieder nicht.' Er suchte jeden Winkel ab bis er am Bug des Schiffes angelangt war. Dort türmten sich jede menge Seile und Taue und beinahe wäre Harry daran vorbeigelaufen, als er plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Für einen Moment setzte sein Herz aus. Was war das? Hatte er etwas gestört, das er lieber hätte schlafen lassen sollen? Er drehte sich um und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Da er nichts sah, fasste er sich ein Herz und bemühte seinen Tastsinn. Er krabbelte in das Wirrwarr von Tauen und fühlte plötzlich etwas Warmes. Erschrocken wollte er seine Hand zurückziehen. Da vernahm er ein leises Flüstern, das kaum mehr als ein Windhauch war: "Harry, ich bins." Malfoy hielt Harrys Handgelenk fest und Harry spürte, wie etwas warmes, flüssiges seinen Arm hinunterlief. Malfoy stöhnte wie unter Schmerzen auf und fiel in Harrys Arme.   
  
"Oh Gott, was hast du getan?" japste Harry. Doch Draco regte sich nicht.   
"Antworte!" er schüttelte ihn heftig um das schluchzende Bündel endlich dazu zubringen zu sagen was eigentlich los war und mit diesem Schiff und überhaupt... Das alles war ein Alptraum!   
  
Er fühlte in Dracos Umhang einen Zauberstab. Hektisch zog er ihn raus und sorgte für etwas Licht.   
'Sein Handgelenk ist ... rot.', dachte Harry zusammenhangslos. Weiterhin ungläubig, starrte er auf die Stelle an Dracos Hand, die ihn zunehmend schwächer gepackt hielt. Er begriff nicht, als ob sein Verstand außer Betrieb wäre. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Eindrücke vernünftig in seinem Gehirn zu verknüpfen. Wieso? Wieso hatte Draco geweint und warum stierte Draco in seine Augen. Wieso war dieser Kerl nur so ein Waschlappen!   
  
Wütend befreite er sich aus Dracos Griff. "Was ist nur los mit dir?", verlangte Harry zu wissen. In diesem Zustand war Malfoy ihm keine große Hilfe! Draco machte den Versuch sich zu erheben, doch seine Beine wollten sich nicht fügen.   
  
"Was-ist-das?" keuchte Harry erschrocken in die Dunkelheit. Draco blutete aus einem Biss.   
"Beruhig dich Potter" murmelte er mit gesenktem Blick. "Es ist anders als du denkst."   
"Ach ja? Und was denke ich?", warf Harry beinahe hysterisch ein.   
"Hilf mir auf, wir müssen weg von hier."   
"Weg?"   
"Das Schiff ist voller Todesser, und sprich gefälligst leiser." ermahnte er Harry.   
  
Das verschlug Harry die Sprache. Todesser hier an Bord?! Wie kamen die überhaupt hierher? Woher wussten sie...? Doch Harry hatte gar keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn Draco versuchte abermals aufzustehen und wäre um ein Haar gestürzt, hätte Harry ihn nicht aufgefangen. "Lass das!", zischte Draco drohend. "Wir sollten sehen, dass wir in unser Zimmer kommen. Unsere ganzen Sachen liegen dort. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was passiert, wenn die Todesser die Zwillingsschatullen oder wer-weiß-was-sonst-noch in die Finger kriegen."   
  
Draco humpelte schon voraus. Es schien ihm schwerzufallen, denn er hatte das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen und kalter Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn herab. Draco ächzte und lehnte sich gegen die Reling des Schiffes um Luft zu schnappen. Harry war zwar besorgt, konnte sich die Frage, die ihn die ganze Zeit brennend interessierte aber nicht zurückhalten.   
  
"Sag mal," begann er. Er hatte sich ganz nah zu Malfoy gestellt, um so leise wie möglich mit ihm sprechen zu können, aber auch um ihn zu stützen, falls ihn seine Kräfte verlassen sollten. "Du hast doch gesagt, dass das Schiff voller Todesser sei. Wie kommt es dann, dass ich keinen einzigen gesehen habe, obwohl ich das gesamte Schiff abgesucht hatte?"   
  
Malfoy sah ihn leicht irritiert an. Doch anstatt zu antworten packte er Harrys Arm. Seine Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, starrte er über Harrys Schultern. Harry drehte sich langsam um und bekam fast einen Herzschlag. Denn auf der Türschwelle stand....   
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Soo, jetzt will ich, dass ihr mal ratet was da denn so rumsteht! Einen Tipp gebe ich euch aber: Es ist groß, bleich und hat eine schwarze Kutte an.   
  
Mhh ... ich gebs ja zu. Ein bisschen kurz das Kapitel. Und ein bisschen zu lange hats auch gedauert. Ach ... aber wir haben ja endlich Osterferien. Ohne die und Chieris Belohnung hätte es wohl noch länger gedauert. Chieri hat nämlich fleißig Fanart gemalt. Jawohl. Und die könnt ihr auch bewundern :  
  
h.mandik.bei.t-online.de/dracethar.jpg (ohne www!)  
  
Außerdem möchte ich mich für die lieben Kommentare von lonelinessdarkness, Alex, Jacky, Matjes, Shibou, Frozen (enttäuscht?), Maxine, zissy, Rikku, tentakula und schmusemaus bedanken. Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen? Ihr seid einfach die Besten!   
  
Mael  
  
  



	11. Ich bin du und du bist ich!

**A bloody mission**

Kapitel 11: Ich bin du und du bist ich   
  
... auf der Türschwelle stand eine schwarze Gestalt, deren Umhang im kalten Wind der Nacht wehte. Sie kam langsam auf beide zu. Weglaufen brachte nichts, da Malfoy höchstwahrscheinlich nicht weit kommen würde.   
  
Harry umklammerte fest Dracos Zauberstab. ‚Ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben', dachte er, während dieses Wesen, was immer es auch war, unaufhaltsam näher kam.   
  
"Worauf wartest du noch? Greif doch endlich an!", flüsterte Malfoy an Harrys Seite.   
  
"Greif doch selber an...", murmelte Harry und starrte weiterhin gebannt auf die Gestalt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Wenn dies ein Feind wäre, hätte er sie doch schon längst umgebracht. Oder nicht?   
  
"Mir ist schlecht...", meinte Malfoy plötzlich und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er verlor sein Bewusstsein.   
  
"Draco!", flüsterte Harry bestürzt und verhinderte gerade noch, dass dieser mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug.   
  
Plötzlich bekam er von der Gestalt unerwartet Hilfe. Sie nahm Malfoy auf den Arm! Hilflos musste Harry mit ansehen, wie sie ihm Draco aus den Armen stahl. Dann meinte sie: "Komm mit, dein Vertrauter wurde vergiftet."   
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Harry verängstigt.   
  
Das Wesen schüttelte sich die Kapuze aus seinem Gesicht und darunter kam der Kopf eines Mädchen zum Vorschein. Zwei klare, violette Augen fixierten ihn.   
"Dein Freund braucht das Gegenmittel, hörst du?" Sie lief weiter. Harry schaute ihr verstört nach, dann rannte er hinterher. 'Woher nimmt sie nur ihre Kraft?', dachte er, während sie sich zusammen durch die dunklen Gänge des Schiffs zu ihrem Appartement vorarbeiteten. Immer wieder mussten sie in Deckung gehen. Es waren anscheinend doch Menschen auf dem Schiff. Wieso hatte er sie vorher nicht gesehen? Und wieso konnte er sie immer noch nicht sehen? Doch er hörte ihre Stimmen, wenn er ganz genau hinhörte. Dennoch schienen die Sinne des Mädchens viel schärfer als seine.   
  
Ohne, dass Harry es bemerkt hatte, waren sie angekommen. Die Tür flog wie von Geisterhand auf und sie wuchtete Malfoy auf das rote Sofa, dessen Form er nur umrissartig wahrnahm. Es war dunkel. So dunkel. Und alles war so surreal.   
  
"Sprich! Wo sind die Zwillingsschatullen?"   
  
Einen Moment wusste Harry nicht von was sie sprach, bis er sich gefasst hatte und das trübe Gefühl aus seinem Kopf vertrieben hatte. Er lief in das Schlafzimmer und tastete unter dem Bett nach Malfoys Koffer. Groß und Schwer. Er fand beide Schachteln.   
  
"Hier", schnaufte Harry gehetzt und streckte sie zu ihr.   
  
"Sind die Ringe da?", fragte sie, nicht daran denkend ihm die Schatullen abzunehmen.   
  
"Nein... ich meine...", er kramte in seiner Hemdtasche und zog seinen der Ringe hervor. "Hier ist einer, Malfoy trägt den anderen schon.", erklärte Harry.   
  
"Dann zieh ihn an!", verlangte sie und sah hektisch zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her. "Schnell!"   
  
"Aber..."   
  
"Vertrau mir!"   
  
Er zog ihn auf den Finger und wurde plötzlich müde. Hatte das etwas mit dem Ring zu tun? Er sank auf seine Knie und krabbelte zu Malfoy, der immer noch bewußtlos auf dem Sofa lag. Er hatte Schmerzen, das spürte Harry ganz deutlich. Er fühlte sie. Fühlte sie tatsächlich. Um diese Erkenntnis reicher, blickte er fragend zu dem Mädchen.   
  
"Was mit dir passiert?", sprach sie und trat näher, um ihre Hand auf Harrys Stirn zu legen, "...ist nichts, worum du dir Sorgen machen solltest. Die Ringe verbinden euer Innerstes." Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder weg. Sie war kalt gewesen und Harry fröstelte, obwohl es in ihrer Kajüte warm war. "Denn, geteiltes Leid ist bekanntlich halbes Leid. Dein Liebster wird wieder gesund."   
  
"Mein Liebster?", platzte Harry empört heraus. "Ja, durch deine Hilfe, deine Lebensenergie." Sie lächelte, das erste Mal, dass er sie lächeln sah.   
Harrys Augenlider wurden schwer und alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. "Hab keine Angst", obwohl das Mädchen nur flüsterte, konnte er ihre Worte genau verstehen. "Die Ringe liefern nur deine Lebensenergie an deinen Freund weiter. Er wird bald wieder gesund werden."   
  
Harry kam alles nur noch wie ein Traum vor. Er wusste, dass es hier im Raum dunkel war. Dennoch konnte er das Mädchen deutlich erkennen. Ihre violetten Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit, das lange schwarze Haar fiel ihr offen über den Rücken und ihre Haut...sie schien irgendwie zu fluoreszieren. Sie sah besorgt aus dem Fenster.   
  
"Ich muss gehen.", wisperte sie Harry zu, "Es wird bald Tag. Sucht mich nicht, ich komme morgen Abend wieder zu euch." Sie verschwand lautlos im Nichts der Finsternis.   
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug schien ihm direkt die Sonne ins Gesicht. Er blinzelte. Draco lag rechts über ihm auf dem Sofa. Er hörte ihn leise Atmen. Er lebte. Erleichtert, aber schwach, stand Harry auf. Ein bisschen wackelig, doch es klappte.   
  
Er tappte ins Bad. Er musste duschen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.   
  
Er duschte. Das Wasser war warm, es schmiegte sich an ihn wie Samt. Gestern, dachte er schwerfällig, was war gestern gewesen? Violette Augen sah er vor sich. Fragmentartig, wie er durch das dunkle Schiff schlich. Das Schiff! Bei Merlin, das hatte er verdrängt gehabt! Schnell sprang er raus. Wickelte sich eines der Handtücher, die auf einem Kommodenschränkchen gestapelt waren, um die Hüfte und wollte aus dem Bad rennen. Doch unglücklicherweise war Draco eben aufgewacht und wollte selbst in die Dusche, öffnete die Badtür und wurde von einem sehr hektischen Harry über den Haufen gerannt. Sie purzelten übereinander und konnten sich erst mal nicht bewegen.   
  
"Geh von mir runter, Potter.", motzte Malfoy, "Ich krieg keine Luft mehr!" Noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte, stieß Malfoy ihn grob zur Seite und verschwand im Bad (nicht ohne dabei die Tür zuzuschlagen). Harry saß ziemlich verärgert am Boden und rieb sich die Stirn, auf der bestimmt bald eine kleine Beule zu sehen sein würde.   
'Na toll!', dachte er; Malfoy scheint wirklich wieder gesund zu sein. Er ist wieder zu dem Kotzbrocken geworden, der er früher mal war.' Harry war beleidigt. Er hätte wenigstens ein Dankeschön erwartet. Schließlich hatte er Draco mit seiner Lebensenergie gerettet. Und nun sowas. Der Kerl schien sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern zu können. Aber auch ihm selbst kam alles sehr nebulös vor. Wer war das Mädchen? Er musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Jetzt da es Tag war, würde das Schiff sicher nicht so gruselig sein. Auf Malfoys Hilfe konnte er verzichten und so zog Harry seine Sachen an und verließ das Zimmer. Er beschloss das Mädchen zu suchen und mehr herauszufinden. Vielleicht fand er ja das Versteck der Todesser, falls überhaupt welche an Bord waren. Auf Malfoys Aussage verließ er sich nicht sehr. Doch irgendetwas hatte er vergessen. Gestern Nacht hatte das Mädchen doch noch was gesagt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern...   
  
Draco starrte unterdessen sein Spiegelbild an. Schaute und sah eigentlich nichts. Nur Leere. Kein einziger Gedanke huschte durch sein Gehirn. Er fühlte sich leicht, beinahe schwerelos und seine Augen konnte er gerade noch so offen halten. Er war übermüdet und schwach.   
  
'Ein Malfoy zeigt niemals Schwäche!' Da war also doch ein Gedanke, oder besser: Eine Erinnerung, an die schneidende Stimme von Lucius. Hart und kalt kam ihm dessen Stimme vor, früher war es ihm nie aufgefallen; er hatte seinen Vater vergöttert und geliebt, auch wenn er es ihm nie wirklich gesagt hatte, genau so wie Lucius ihm nie gezeigt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, denn 'ein Malfoy zeigt keine Schwäche', auch Liebe nicht. Besonders Liebe nicht. Heute kam es Draco absurd vor. Dieser falsche Stolz, dennoch waren diese Grundsätze in ihm verankert. Er spürte es, denn es fiel ihm schwer seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Doch manchmal, wenn es ihn innerlich beinahe zeriss, konnte er nicht anders.   
  
Die Schamesröte trieb es ihm ins Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte, wie er in den Duschräumen auf Hogwarts zusammengebrochen war: in Harry Potters Arme und ihm gestanden hatte, dass er ihn brauchte, dass er sich nur bei ihm sicher fühlte, wenn er es auch nicht wörtlich gesagt hatte. Oder als dieser Nichtsnutz von Moody sie vergiftet hatte. Pah! Er glaubte nicht, dass dieser Trank nur Gefühle verstärkte. Welche Gefühle denn? Was fühlte er für Harry Potter? 'Nichts', dachte Draco, 'nicht viel' passte aber besser, soviel war ihm klar. Ihr Kuss auf dem Himmelbett wollte er lieber gleich ganz vergessen.   
  
"ACH VERDAMMT!", schrie Draco in die Spiegelung seines Gesichtes.   
  
"Hast du was gesagt?". Potter. Konnte er nicht mal für ein paar Minuten allein sein?   
  
"Was geht dich das an, Potter?", knurrte Malfoy. Er war eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung sich zu streiten. Er braucht erst einmal Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen (oder eher seine Gefühle). "Was willst du denn überhaupt schon wieder hier? Du hattest es vorhin doch so eilig?!" Draco blickte Harry genervt an.  
  
"Ich hab bloß meinen Zauberstab vergessen", antwortete Harry ruhig.   
  
"Aha", sagte Malfoy, "leidest du neustens an Amnesie?" Eigentlich wollte er Harry nicht verspotten, doch da er gerade da war, konnte er seine Wut auch an ihm auslassen. Das hatte er früher schließlich auch getan.   
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", wollte Harry nun von Malfoy wissen. "Ich glaube kaum, dass das der richtige Augenblick für einen Streit ist." Er hatte nun seinen Zauberstab gefunden und schritt zur Tür. "Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Los komm! Ich will mir das Schiff genauer ansehen."   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Eine dreiviertel Stunde später standen Draco und Harry vor dem Eingang zur Brücke des Schiffs. Keinen einzigen lebenden Menschen hatten sie gefunden, nur ein paar Muggelleichen - mit Malen am Hals. Überhaupt war das Schiff ein Schauplatz der Verwüstung. Die beiden konnten sich jedoch nicht erklären was mit den restlichen Muggel auf dem Schiff geschehen war. Aber eines war sicher: Es war ein Muggelkreuzer, denn sie fanden keinen einzigen Hinweis auf die Zaubererwelt. Und trotzdem hatten sie diese Gestalten gestern Nacht gefunden. Abgesandte Voldemorts, glaubte Harry. Vampire. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Vampire! Echte Vampire! Und sie waren nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Sie hatten nicht mal daran gedacht, dass Vampire angreifen konnten. Natürlich nicht. Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass die Untoten sich nicht um ihre Auren kümmern würden? Es musste einen Spitzel geben. Sie müssten jetzt doppelt auf sich Acht geben. Zur Vorsicht hatten sie die Pflöcke aus dem Zimmer geholt und die Ringe hatten sie ja auch immer noch an. Die Pistole steckte in seinem Hosenbund unter der Robe. Nur für alle Fälle.   
  
"Bereit?"   
  
"Ja." Harry nickte auffordernd zu Draco, der seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss der Tür richtete.   
  
"Alohomora". Kein mächtiger Zauber, der das Tor sicherte. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Zu früh. Auf dem Boden der Brücke lagen drei kräftige Männer. Anscheinend tot. Entweder ausgesaugt oder vergiftet, sowie Malfoy gestern. Soviel Hunger hatten die Vampire dann also doch nicht gehabt.   
  
"War ja klar", schnaubte Draco, als er bei einem der Männer den Hals betrachtete.   
  
"Schon wieder gebissen.", Draco schaute sich um. Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick die drei toten Muggel dort liegen zu sehen.   
  
"Die sind noch nicht lange tot", erklärte Malfoy, "die Leichenstarre beginnt gerade einzusetzen." Wie konnte Malfoy nur so kaltblütig diese Toten untersuchen. Harry wurde schon vom bloßen Anblick ihrer vor Entsetzten entstellten Gesichter leicht übel. Er musste raus hier. So schnell wie möglich. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hielt sofort in seiner Bewegung inne. Als sie zur Brücke herein gekommen waren, war ihm das gar nicht aufgefallen. Neben der Brückentür befand sich eine andere kleinere Tür, die mit der Tapete, die auch die Wände zierte, überzogen war. Sie war beinahe unsichtbar. Harry ging darauf zu und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, als ob jemand sie in aller größter Hast durchquert hätte. Vorsichtig zog er die Tür auf. Draco war inzwischen auf Harrys Entdeckung aufmerksam geworden und stand neben ihm. Sehen konnten sie nicht viel, nur, dass eine steile Treppe hinunter in den Schiffsrumpf führte. Es herrschte totale Dunkelheit und Harry und Draco konnten nicht einmal das Ende der Stufen ausmachen.   
  
"Lumos!", Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ging vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Draco tat es ihm gleich. Die lichtspendenden Zauberstäbe voran, wagten sie sich immer tiefer in den Rumpf des Schiffes. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob diese Treppe niemals enden würde. Wie weit konnte man in so einem Schiff nach unten gehen? Immer wieder streiften ihn Spinnfäden, die von der Decke hingen und Draco wäre beinahe gestürzt, als sich eine morsche Treppendiele löste.   
  
"Sieht so aus, als wäre jahrelang niemand mehr hier unten gewesen", murmelte Malfoy. Harry gab keine Antwort, denn sie hatten den 'Keller' des Schiffs erreicht. Und was sie dort im Schein ihrer Zauberstäbe entdeckten, ließ das selbe Gefühl von Angst, das Draco gestern kurz vor seinem Kampf in seinem Körper kribbeln gefühlt hatte, in ihm hochsteigen.   
  
"Särge!", brachte er schließlich hervor.   
  
"Was für eine brilliante Schlussfolgerung, mein schöner Drache." Verschreckt sahen die beiden zu einem jungen Herrn, der in einer Ecke an die Wand gelehnt saß. Herausfordernd fackelten seine Augen zu Draco.   
  
"Sie sind stärker als ich dachte, wieso leben sie noch Mr. Malfoy?" fragte der Kerl gespielt interessiert.   
  
"Um dich zu töten.", meinte Draco grimmig und verstärkte seinen Griff um den spitzen Pflock. Mit der anderen schob er Harry schützend hinter sich. "Das ist dieser Vampir von gestern", zischte er ihm zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gefahr. Diesmal würde er diesem Widerling die untote Gurgel umdrehen!   
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
  
Hy Leutz!   
Na, das ging jetzt echt fix, ne? Hoffe euch hats wenigstens ansatzweise wieder gefallen. Auch ohne Slashszenen? Ihr müsste euch halt einfach mal in die zwei versetzten. Wenn man unter einem solchen Druck wie die zwei leidet, kann einem schon mal die Lust flöten gehen.   
  
Dank den lieben Reviewern des 10. Kapitels: Matjes, Jacky, Shibou (Wann wird die Draco/Tom Story fortgesetzt? Ich zergehe...), Jagura, Rikku, Yvymaus, Frozen, Cygna, Zissy, Maxine und Schmusemaus.   
  
*Gruppenknuddeln*   
  
Hab euch alle Lieb. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr die Adresse der Fanart noch mitgekriegt habt. Hier nochmals:  
  
h.mandik.bei.t-online/dracethar.jpg   
  
Und es gibt auch diesmal neue Fanart zum letzten Kapitel. Dieses mal von Chichi (Du bist die Beste!). Zu sehen ist die Abschlussszene des letzten Kapitels und ich finde, Draco sieht wirklich verdammt nach Ohnmacht aus (schaut euch mal seine Augen an!)...  
  
h.mandik.bei.t-online.de/moonshine.jpg [ohne www eingeben!]  
  
Alles Liebe, Mael 


	12. Luesterne Vampire

A bloody mission  
  
Vielen herzlichen Dank an alle die reviewt haben, es freut mich, dass euch die Story gefällt. Und zur Belohnung: FANART!!!!  
  
Die Szene zeigt das Ende des letzten Kapitels. Ich find sie einfach wunderbar! Ein großes, dickes Dankeschön geht an Chichi.   
  
hyazinth.bravepages.com/vampir.jpg  
  
Außerdem noch eine wunderbare Zeichnung von Chieri, für die ich sie einfach liebe.  
  
hyazinth.bravepages.com/harry_malfoykl.jpg  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 12: Lüsterne Vampire  
  
Nicht so voreilig, sagte der Vampir. Offensichtlich hatte er Malfoys Gedanken gelesen. "Wenn sie beide schon unser Versteck entdeckt haben, können wir uns auch noch ein wenig unterhalten." Er lächelte Harry und Draco zu, wobei er seine spitzen Eckzähne zeigte.  
  
"Was meint er mit 'unser' Versteck", fragte Harry Malfoy leise. "Gibt es hier etwa noch mehr Vampire?"  
  
"Natürlich", dem Vampir entging anscheinend absolut nichts.  
  
"Wieso haben Sie uns angegriffen?", versuchte Harry mit dem Untoten ins Gespräch zu kommen. Es schien ihm die einzige Möglichkeit wieder heil hier raus zu kommen.  
  
"Falsch", antwortete der Vampir belustigt. "Ich habe Mr Malfoy angegriffen, nicht Sie."  
  
"Und wieso?", knurrte Draco. Er war bereit dem Vampir den Pflock ins Herz zu stoßen.  
  
"Ach, lassen sie doch den Pflock aus dem Spiel. Der bringt überhaupt nichts." Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ließ er den Pflock aus Dracos Händen gleiten und in der Luft in Flammen auflodern. Draco starrte den Vampir entgeistert an. In allen Büchern, die er gelesen hatte, tötete man Vampire mit dem Holzpflock. Doch bei diesem hier schien das nicht zu...  
  
"...funktionieren.", vollendete der Vampir Malfoys Gedanken. "Aber ich schweife ab. Sie wollen doch sicher, dass ich ihre Frage beantworte. Ihnen wurde sicher gesagt, wir Bluttrinker würden auf der Seite Lord Voldemorts stehen. Doch das stimmt nicht. Wir stehen auf Niemandes Seite. Die Probleme der Sterblichen gehen uns eigentlich nichts an, auch nicht, wenn sie die Magische Welt betreffen. Doch der Dunkle Lord hat Macht. Macht über die von uns die sich „Erinnyen" nennen. Böse Vampire. Und wenn ich böse sage, dann ist das so. Diese Vampire... ich glaube kaum das sie sich vorstellen können was ich meine. Sie töten nicht aus Verlangen nach Blut. Sie töten aus Spaß an der Grausamkeit. Wir hatten bis jetzt nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun. Sie waren uns nie gefährlich. Bis jetzt. Sie sind dem dunklen Lord hörig. Er hat die absolute Kontrolle über diese Bestien und nun ... nun versucht er durch sie auch unter uns Anhänger zu finden." Der Vampir stockte unwillkürlich. „Und alle, die sich wehren, werden von ihm und den Erinnyen skrupellos abgeschlachtet." Der Vampir machte eine Pause. Harry glaubte Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er versuchte dessen Alter zu schätzen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Vampir könnte vom Äußeren her gerade 17 oder 18 sein, doch seine Augen strahlten eine unglaubliche Weisheit aus, die Harry selbst bei Dumbledore noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Vampir hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und fuhr fort: "Voldemort hat schon viele von uns vernichtet, wir können sein Treiben nicht länger tatenlos mit ansehen. Deshalb töten wir die Todesser Lord Voldemorts. Sie sind auch einer von denen, Mr Malfoy. Wir wollen seine Armee schwächen. Er wird sehen, dass man sich besser nicht mit uns Bluttrinkern anlegt", der Vampir ließ ein schauerliches Lachen ertönen. Und obwohl es verzweifelt klang, waren Harry und Draco starr vor Staunen und Furcht.  
  
"Aber ich bin unhöflich", sprach der Vampir in freundlichem Tonfall weiter, "ich habe mich ihnen noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Gestatten: Eric Gilles de Vermont!" Langsam schritt er auf Malfoy zu, hob dessen Kinn leicht an und betrachtete ausgiebig dessen pulsierende Halsschlagader. "Ich habe lange auf jemanden gewartet der so ist wie du. So schön, so anmutig." Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund beugte er sich über Draco, setzte an, und biss mit voller Kraft zu.  
  
Harry war viel zu entsetzt, um irgendetwas unternehmen zu können. Er war wie ohnmächtig bis er einen Luftzug spürte und wie aus dem Nichts das Mädchen auftauchte, das ihn und Malfoy letzte Nacht gerettet hatte.  
  
"Hör auf!" Mit einer lautlosen Bewegung trat sie neben den Vampir und entzog Draco von ihm.  
  
"Was soll das, Fuin?", fauchte Eric sie an.  
  
"Es ist noch zu früh", sagte sie leise aber deutlich. Fuin zog ein Messer aus ihrem Gürtel und schnitt sich ins Handgelenk. Dunkles, rotes Blut rann ihren Arm hinab. Sie zog Draco zu sich und ließ ihr Blut über seine Wunde am Hals tropfen. Die Bisswunde schloss sich augenblicklich.  
  
"Du hast nicht viel Blut verloren", sagte sie beruhigend zu Malfoy, der sie leichenblass anstarrte. "Ich hatte euch doch gesagt, dass ihr mich nicht suchen sollt." Sie blickte leicht vorwurfsvoll zu Harry hinüber.  
  
Er nickte verängstigt und wendete seinen Blick zu Draco, der verzweifelt nach etwas zum Stützen tastete. Harry bot ihm seine Hand, Draco nahm dankend an. Ihm war ziemlich schwummerig zumute und vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte.  
  
"Geht!" forderte das Vampirmädchen. "Ihr müsst los und gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen. Folgt dem Ziel eurer Reise weiter in unser Reich. Eliminiert das böse Blut, das die Erinnyen auszeichnet und bekehrt die Abtrünnigen unserer Art, die sich dem dunklen Lord unterordneten. Bekehrt sie oder..." sie erhaschte einen Blick von Eric, "...tötet auch sie." Dann schloss sie feierlich die Augenlider nieder.  
  
"Aber warum helft ihr uns nicht? Ihr seid so stark und wir kämpfen für die selbe Sache! Nicht wahr?" räumte Harry fragend ein.  
  
"Es mag sein, dass wir um unsere Gefährten trauern, die sich IHM hingegeben oder wiedersetzt haben. Und diejenigen hassen, die sich seine Anhänger nennen. Wir kämpfen aber nicht gegen die Unsrigen. Das verstößt gegen unsere Vorstellung des Rechts. Ich dachte das wüsstest du."  
  
"Aber was ist mit Voldemort? Wieso tötet ihr nicht den Ursprung des Übels?" Harry wurde zunehmend verzweifelter.  
  
"Wenn es nur so einfach wäre", antwortete sie betrübt. "Der Dunkle Lord ist stark, sehr stark. Und durch dein Blut fast sogar unsterblich. Wir können nichts ausrichten." Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Wenn diese Wesen, die so weise, stark und zudem noch unsterblich waren, nichts gegen Voldemort ausrichten konnten, wie sollte es ihnen gelingen? Harry war sich unsicher, ob er es je schaffen könnte. Er spürte, wie Draco sich auf ihn stützte.  
  
"Geht jetzt", sagte Fuin. "Und zweifelt nicht an eurer Stärke. Harry, du hast Lord Voldemort schon einmal in die Knie gezwungen. Du schaffst es auch ein zweites Mal."  
  
Das Gespräch war zuende. Die Jungen verschwanden über die enge Treppe nach oben. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Sie mussten noch diesen Tag von dem Schiff runter. Irgendwie untertauchen. Oder sollten sie es sich auf dem Schiff gemütlich machen? Draco hatte schließlich herausgefunden, dass die Steuerung durch einen Zauber weiter Kurs Richtung Schwarzes Meer hielt. Wahrscheinlich wären sie sonst schon längst irgendwo aufgelaufen. Andererseits könnten Verbündete Voldemorts auftauchen oder andere Vampire. „Gute" Vampire. Und er wollte nicht, dass Draco schon wieder verletzt wurde. Der Schreck der letzten 24 Stunden steckte Harry noch tief in den Knochen. Am Schnellsten wäre es allerdings, wenn sie einfach auf dem Schiff blieben.  
  
"Malfoy, was denkst du?"  
  
"Was ich denke? Ich hab Hunger!"  
  
"Oh, stimmt." Die beiden hatten schon ewig nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen.  
  
"Vielleicht findet sich ja was in der Küche des Restaurants?" Draco besah sich gerade einen Orientierungsplan.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht. Aber, hast du Lust auf noch mehr Leichen, die können einem glatt den Appetit verderben."  
  
"Sei doch nicht so zimperlich Potter.", witzte Draco uncharmant.  
  
"Sehr komisch Malfoy, wirklich. Macht dir das etwa nichts aus? Schon so abgestumpft?" reizte er. Manchmal fragte sich Harry ob dieser Malfoy so etwas wie Gefühle überhaupt hatte.  
  
Draco lächelte arrogant. Darauf würde er nicht einsteigen. Denn er hatte jetzt vor allem Hunger. Harry konnte das nicht verstehen, er war ja schließlich nicht von einem Vampir angezapft worden.  
  
"Ach halt dein Maul, Potter, und folge mir endlich..."  
  
Harry überhörte Dracos nette Worte und folgte ihm. Denn auch ihm knurrte allmählich der Magen.  
  
"Hier muss es sein", Draco stieß eine Tür auf und sie traten in eine geräumige Küche. Malfoy ging geradewegs auf den Kühlschrank zu und öffnete ihn. Darin standen allerlei gute Sachen.  
  
"Schokotorte", kam es von Draco. Er nahm sich ein großes Stück und setzte sich an den kleinen runden Küchentisch.  
  
"Du hast Glück, Potter. Es sind keine Leichen im Kühlschrank", schmatzte er. Harry löste sich aus seiner Starre (er hatte Draco beobachtet) und ging nun seinerseits zum Kühlschrank und setzte sich mit seinem Stück Torte neben Draco.  
  
Draco hatte sein Stück schon fast aufgegessen, als Harry gerade mal anfing. Harry konnte nur staunen, wieviel Draco verputzen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich grinste Draco Harry an. Dem wurde ganz anders zu Mute. Was hatte dieses blonde Etwas jetzt nur wieder vor? Draco ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm die Schokotorte hervor. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch und nahm ein weiteres Stück, das er allerdings nicht aß.  
  
"Was machst du..." weiter kam Harry nicht, denn er hatte das Stück im Gesicht.  
  
Alarmiert wischte sich Harry die klebrige, süße Masse aus seinem Gesicht, was jedoch nicht viel brachte. Auf Rache schwörend, ergriff er die restliche halbe Torte, stürzte sich auf Malfoy, der sich inzwischen vor Lachen auf dem Boden kringelte, und klatschte sie ihm in sein hübsches Gesicht. Malfoy hob seinen Kopf etwas an, wodurch das meiste der Torte auf sein Hemd rutschte. Harry lag nun in verfänglicher Situation auf Malfoy drauf, und beide sahen sich tief in ihre Augen...  
  
"Potter?" Dracos Stimme klang auf einmal ernst. "Was ist, wenn wir das hier überleben?" Er legte den Kopf schief und versuchte zu lächeln was ihm aber nicht recht glückte. "Was wird dann aus uns?"  
  
Mit dieser Frage hatte Harry in diesem Moment am Wenigsten gerechnet.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
Draco zuckte unter Harrys kühlen Ton zusammen.  
  
"Ich meine, wir könnten sterben. Oder wenigstens einer von uns."  
  
Harry stemmte sich von Draco und kniete vor ihm hin. „Sag so was nicht. Ich will nicht mal dran denken ... wir werden nicht sterben." Sagte Harry und fügte leise hinzu: „..denke ich auf jeden Fall." Nein dachte er, sie durften nicht sterben. Was würde aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft? Der Junge den er einmal heiraten würde, durfte nicht bei einer seiner Aktionen, in denen er die Welt beschützen zu versuchte, drauf gehen. Denn Draco war seine Welt. Wer sonst. Wenn nicht Draco?  
  
"Ich respektiere dich." Harry sah auf, direkt in Dracos graue Augen. "Und ich habe Angst um dich." Draco war völlig perplex. Potter respektierte ihn also. Respekt. Hatte Potty eine Ahnung von was er da überhaupt sprach? Respekt. Lächerlich. Einfach nur lächerlich. Er wollte nicht Harrys Respekt. Er wollte sein Vertrauen, verdammt!  
  
"Aber ich vertraue dir doch!" Hatte Potter das gerade eben gesagt? Verstört starrte er ihn an.  
  
"Woher...?" Woher hatte er gewusst was er gerade gedacht hatte? Oder hatte er das etwa laut ausgesprochen?  
  
"Auf jeden Fall haben sich deine Lippen nicht bewegt, wenn du das meinst.", sagte Harry irritiert.  
  
Verwirrt sah Draco um sich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden silbernen Ringe, die sie immer noch trugen. Und mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung hatte er ihn abgesteift. Bei Merlin, das war unheimlich, diese Verbindung. Aber wieso so plötzlich? Und wieso konnte er nichts von Potter empfangen. Wie ungerecht, fand Draco. Lag das etwa an der Dauer der Tragezeit. Schließlich hatte er ihn schon länger an als Potter.  
  
"Komm Harry, wir sollten uns auf die kommende Nacht vorbereiten", sagte Draco. Er versuchte die Situation wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte Angst, dass seine Gefühle ihn plötzlich überlisten könnten und er irgendetwas sagen würde, das er später bereute. Er war doch der kühle, gefühlslose Draco. Und Potter durfte er seine Unsicherheit sicher nicht zeigen. Draco ging zur Küchentür, doch Harry stand nur da und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Draco etwas verwirrt. "Kommst du nun oder brauchst du eine extra Einladung?"  
  
"Was?...Ja", Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und lief Malfoy hinterher. Draco sah ihn leicht missbilligend an, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen, was jetzt schon wieder mit ihm los war. 'Er hat mich Harry genannt', schoss es Harry, gefolgt von einem Lächeln, durch den Kopf.  
  
Nachdem sie sich in ihrem Appartement von den süßen Resten der Torte befreit hatten, saßen sie zusammen auf der roten Couch und redeten ein bisschen.  
  
"Glaubst du, heute Nacht wird man uns wieder angreifen?", fragte Harry erschöpft.  
  
"Nee, diese Fuin, die wird uns schon beschützen. Und wenn dieser Angeber von Eric noch mal auftaucht, jagen wir ihm den Lamannihila Zauber auf den Hals." brummte Draco.  
  
"Meinst du das klappt? Wenn sich Moody schon mit den Pflöcken vertan hat, dann.."  
  
"Es funktioniert." warf das zusammengekauerte, blonde Ding auf dem Sofa ein. "Genauso wie diese Pflöcke funktionieren sollten, bei jungen Vampiren auf jeden Fall."  
  
"Stimmt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass jeder Vampir so einfach Dinge in Feuer aufgehen lassen kann."  
  
"Nicht soweit ich weiß. Ich hab mal ein älteres Buch darüber gelesen, und da stand nur, dass sie mit dem Alter auch stärker und mächtiger werden."  
  
"Und Fuin, sie scheint mir stärker als Eric."  
  
"Mhh"  
  
"Ein Glück das dich Eric gestern Nacht nur vergiftete. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht retten können."  
  
"Mhh"  
  
"Sag, Malfoy, wie war es als er dich..."  
  
"Aussaugte?"  
  
"Ja", sagte Harry schüchtern. "Tat es weh?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich", antwortete Draco. "Es war so seltsam..."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Es war wie eine Art Rausch, verstehst du, alles war so verschwommen", versuchte er zu erklären. "Aber du hast ihn ja ziemlich früh gestört."  
  
"Er ist einfach abgehauen und hat dich vergiftet?", fragte Harry weiter.  
  
"Mhh", Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und wollte das alles fürs Erste vergessen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal todmüde. Was auch kein Wunder war, sie waren schließlich die ganze Nacht wach geblieben.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass Malfoy eingeschlafen war. Es war vielleicht besser, wenn er ihn schlafen ließe. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, rutschte Dracos Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Seine Haare kitzelten ihn an der Wange und er spürte Dracos gleichmäßig werdende Atemzüge. Harrys Herz schlug schneller denn je. Was jetzt? Er blieb erst mal eine Weile still sitzen und hoffte Draco würde nicht durch sein Herzklopfen erwachen. Doch den schien das gar nicht zu stören und allmählich fiel auch Harry in einen leichten Schlaf.  
  
Er erwachte in der Dunkelheit als ein kühler Luftzug ihn frösteln lies. Es war Fuin, die neben dem Sofa stand und ihm sachte ihre Hand aufgelegt hatte.  
  
"Fürchte dich nicht Harry.", flüsterte sie. Harry wand sich vorsichtig aus Dracos Armen und sah, dass er immer noch unbehelligt schlief. Harry fand ihn wunderschön, wie er da lag, so friedlich. Ein viel zu seltener Zustand, entschied Harry.  
  
"Ihr seid also noch hier." Es war vielmehr eine Bemerkung gewesen, als eine Frage. Sie klang nicht besonders begeistert.  
  
"Das Schiff wird morgen Nachmittag in Constanta anlegen."  
  
"Morgen schon? Es dauert doch mindestens eine Woche, es ist eine so lange Strecke, ich meine, es ist doch ein Muggelschiff!"  
  
"Ich dachte, ihr wisst um den Zauber, der das Schiff steuert."  
  
"Schon, Malfoy meinte er würde das Schiff auf dem Kurs halten, aber..."  
  
"Doch. Das Schiff bewegt sich mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit. Mir ist nämlich klar, dass ihr euch unauffällig verhalten müsst. Portschlüssel sind da eindeutig zu energieentladend und damit verräterisch. Aber niemand sagt, wie schnell das gehen muss. Und ich hoffe, du weißt, jeder weitere Tag..."  
  
"Ahhh!" Fuin wurde von einem kreischendem Draco unterbrochen. Hektisch drehte sich Harry zu ihm und sah wie Eric ihm ein paar Strähnen des blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sprang Draco auf und flüchtete vor dem lachenden Vampir. Er versteckte sich hinter Harry.  
  
"Eric Gilles de Vermont - Lass das!" tadelte Fuin ihn mit scharfen Ton. "Das ist kein Benehmen für dich!"  
  
Schuldbewusst senkte Eric seinen Blick, doch man hörte, wie er leise kicherte.  
  
Fuin wendete sich wieder Harry zu. "Diese Nacht ist bald zu Ende. Wir gehen jetzt und wünschen euch nur das Beste für den morgigen Tag. Denkt daran euch in Constanta nicht lange aufzuhalten. Versucht euch zum Schloss der Erinnyen durchzukämpfen. Nehmt das schnellste Verkehrsmittel und vor allem: Traut keinem!" Einen Augenblick später waren sie verschwunden.  
  
"Und was jetzt?", fragte Harry Draco, der sich immer noch hinter ihm versteckte.  
  
"Wie was?", fragte Draco zurück und versuchte seine Fassung zu bewahren. "Ich schlage vor wir packen unsere Sachen zusammen. Jetzt, da es Nacht ist und diese Blutsauger unterwegs sind kann ich eh nicht schlafen." Er schaltete das Licht an und begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Harry blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm gleich zu tun. Bei dem Krach, den Draco veranstaltete, konnte er wirklich kein Auge zutun.  
  
"Also, hier haben wir die Pistolen, die Zwillingsschatulle ... nichtsnutzige Holzpflöcke ... Knoblauch, hat Fuin und diesen Vermont aber auch nicht abgeschreckt hier herein zu kommen...", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, während er alle Sachen in den Koffer stopfte, die Pistole ins Halfter steckte und sie sich um die Hüfte band.  
  
"Den Umschlag mit dem Wechselgeld von Professor Dumbledore dürfen wir nicht vergessen. Sonst kommen wir an Land nicht weit", vervollständigte Harry Dracos Aufzählung.  
  
Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde waren sie endlich mit packen fertig. Völlig erschöpft ließen sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und schliefen augenblicklich aneinandergelehnt ein.  
  
Daran könnt' ich mich gewöhnen, dachte Harry schmunzelnd, denn das Erste was er sah als er aufwachte war Dracos liebliches Engelsgesicht. Wenn er in dieses Gesicht sah, dann konnte er die ganze Scheiße um sich herum vergessen, dass Ron und Hermine wegen ihm entführt wurden, er sich auf einem verlassenen Muggeldampfer befand, der haltlos einen Hafen in Constanza ansteuerte und dass Draco jede Nacht der Gefahr ausgesetzt war von einem Vampir wegen seines Mals getötet zu werden. Draco könnte auf dieser Mission sterben. Er auch. Ron und Hermine waren vielleicht schon tot. Wir sind auf uns gestellt. Keiner kann uns mehr helfen. Nur er und Draco. Was würden seine Freunde wohl von ihm denken, wenn sie ihn hier mit Malfoy auf einem Sofa schlafend und ineinander verschlungen sehen würden. Ach, aber seine Freunde waren ja wahrscheinlich eh schon tot. Nein, wirklich, dachte Harry. Malfoys trockener Sarkasmus färbte unheimlich auf ihn ab.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurde von einer einzigen Geste Dracos zerschlagen. Dieser blinzelte nämlich und sah im ersten Moment verschrocken aus, doch nur so kurz, dass es eigentlich keiner bemerkt hätte, denn nun lächelte er.  
  
"Morgen Harry" gähnte er und kuschelte seinen Kopf an den warmen Körper neben ihm. Harry roch gut.  
  
"Wieviel Uhr ist es denn?" fragte er und Harry löste seinen Arm aus Dracos. Seine Uhr zeigte 11 Uhr an.  
  
"Noch etwa 4 Stunden."  
  
"Ich hab Hunger" maulte Draco gespielt. "Schau mal ob in der Hausbar was zu finden ist." Eine gute Idee, fand Harry und wollte aufstehen, doch Draco hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Nicht so schnell" säuselte er und zog sich hoch zu Harrys Wange um einen flüchtigen Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Harry errötete und nützte seine nun gewonnen Freiheit um sich schnell abzuwenden. Um Himmels Willen, was war das gewesen? Wahrscheinlich die typisch Malfoy'sche morgendliche Trunkenheit.  
  
In dem kleinen Kühlschrank befand sich eine Schale mit Obst und eine Flasche Mineralwasser, sowie kleine Schnapsfläschchen. Neben dem Kühlschrank erkannte er außerdem eine Packung mit Salzgebäck. Harry schnappte sich schnellentschlossen die Trauben.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Tja, was ist da nur in Draci-mausi gefahren? Ob das familienbedingt ist? Stellt euch nur Lucius vor: Morgens...liegt mit Mr Parkinson in einem Bett und lässt sich mit Tauben füttern. Jaja, diese Malfoy'sche morgendlich Trunkenheit *fg*. Sie werden es erleben....im nächsten Chapter! 


End file.
